<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Meeting by Fansize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431658">The World Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansize/pseuds/Fansize'>Fansize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Florescendo ao Sol [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother England (Hetalia), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Kid Russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansize/pseuds/Fansize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>England will finally introduce little Russia to the world. How will other countries react to a children's version of Russia? But mainly, how will they react to seeing England so close to Russia?<br/>Ties will be tested and others will be reinforced during these five days of meeting. How can a naive child affect established dynamics?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England &amp; Russia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Florescendo ao Sol [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey There, I'm Chibi Russia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I already apologize for any spelling mistakes and hope you like this new volume. It will be shorter than the last one, but we will have more characters too, including some OC's.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="frase fr">
  <em>Não existem métodos fáceis para resolver problemas difíceis. - <span class="autor"><a href="https://www.pensador.com/autor/rene_descartes/">René <span class="u">Descartes</span></a></span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="iconbar">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="sg-social">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="sg-pinterest-share">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p>                                                                             </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the taxi ride to the airport Ivan kept humming to himself, mixing here and there some Russian and English words, totally unconcerned and delighted with the view of the city, as he always did when he went out at night.</p><p>  Upon arriving at the airport, Arthur quickly paid and thanked the driver, taking Ivan and the pile of bags they would need for the five days of travel to the executive plane offered exclusively to them by the head of Russia, saying it was for the comfort of the small nation. Although he was not very comfortable with receiving favors from another political leader (mainly a Russian politician), inside Arthur was relieved, since that meant they would not be stuck on schedules.</p><p>- Are you sure you want to walk? I can carry you if you want. - Arthur asked for the third time, looking at the blond boy next to him who shook his head, grabbing the Brit's leg tightly while grabbing Mister Medved in his other hand, looking around with curiosity and amazement at the many different people he saw . Everything was so loud and busy ... Ivan was afraid when he arrived at the airport, not understanding why people were in such a hurry, but his brother didn't seem the least bit worried, so he wouldn't be either.</p><p>  Seeing some children made him cringe more against Arthur, but in general he was very curious and always asked why that person looked different compared to another. He also asked questions about the people in uniform, what the metal detectors were for, and why the bags had to go on the mats, to which Arthur responded calmly.</p><p>  Ivan's curiosity was not something that bothered him, although sometimes the boy asked too many questions. Most of the time, it was quite fun to hear the questions and Ivan seemed very sensitive to his mood, keeping silent if he realized that Arthur could not or did not want to answer. For that, the British thanked and responded in the best possible way.</p><p>- Wow, <em>stashiy brat</em>, it's so big! What is it?! – Ivan asked, pointing to the small black jet they were heading for.</p><p>- This is a jet, a smaller plane; it is what will take us to Italy!</p><p>- How?</p><p>- Through the skies. We will fly!</p><p>- Fly? Like birds?! – Ivan asked with disbelief, his eyes so wide that it was even comical, which made Arthur laugh a little.</p><p>- Almost that.</p><p>  Ivan let out an astonished “wow”, looking at the jet as if it were the eighth wonder of the world and once inside he ran through the seats, watching everything he could while Arthur kept his handbags with the help of a Russian flight attendant, most likely a government agent. At least the pilots were British, which reassured Arthur of a possible kidnapping; he didn't much like the side looks the commissioner gave the little Russian.</p><p> Call him paranoid if you like, but he would rather be on his guard.</p><p>- Come on, Ivan, the jet is going to take off and you need to be seated. – Arthur called him, helping Ivan to sit and fastening his belt, ensuring that everything was fine when the boy whimpered with fear. The takeoff scared Ivan a little, but once they were among the clouds and Arthur loosened his belt he forgot his fear, looking out the window in awe.</p><p>- Look, <em>stashiy brat</em>, we're in the clouds! – He exclaimed, laughing with joy, infecting the eldest.</p><p>- Indeed we are.</p><p>Arthur was bombarded by yet another series of questions. Why did that thing fly? How did it fly? Did everyone fly like that? Would they fly more often? There were so many questions that he started to resonate with them, the emotions of the day that had barely dawn finally reached him and when the older nation put his pillow under his head, Ivan slept instantly, clinging to his teddy. This brought a smile to Arthur's face, who then turned his attention to a book he had brought, deciding not to look at any documents until later.</p><p>The trip was shorter than Arthur expected, thanks to the Russian jet; instead of arriving at ten o'clock local time, they arrived at eight thirty at night. Not that it mattered; they would not leave the hotel until nine o'clock the next day and could rest well.</p><p>   The taxi ride to the hotel seemed long for him, who was beginning to feel tired and he was grateful for the attentive staff who helped him with his bags, as his arms were busy holding Ivan and after check-in Arthur I was free to rest in a real room.</p><p>  The room was pleasant, with the walls in two shades of blue separated by a strip of wood and the ceiling had images of what Arthur supposed to be gods. There were two beds, one double and one single, a TV on the wall and an attached bathroom, but Arthur's eyes saw nothing but the bed and he quickly straightened them both on the mattress, quickly changing clothes for pajamas before moving on. tuck under the covers, sleeping almost instantly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  It took Arthur a few seconds to realize where he was when he woke up and once that happened he looked to the left side of the bed, seeing Ivan sleeping sweetly. Stretching, the island nation walked to the window and smiled at having a good view of the Basilica of Saint Maria Maggiore. Despite loving London and his country (after all, it was him), Arthur couldn't help admiring the Italian landscape and took a deep breath, smelling the country's unique scent; a mixture of cuisine, antiques and modernity, something unique for each country and that only one country could feel in another.</p><p>- It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? – Francis commented beside him, smiling when he felt the cool breeze on his face.</p><p>- Yes. Italy is… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! – Arthur jumped when he realized that Francis was at his side, only realizing that he had screamed when Ivan whimpered and called out to him.</p><p>- <em>Stashiy brat</em>?</p><p>- I'm here, Ivan, go back to sleep. – Arthur calmed him, relieved when Ivan just grunted and turned to the side, too sleepy to worry about his brother's screams, who then glared at Francis and dragged him away from the room, refraining from attacking the idiot. – You better tell me why you're here or I will throw you out the window, you jerk! I did not tell you where my room is for you to stalk me!</p><p>- Honhonhon, of course not, <em>mon ami</em>. I just wanted to see <em>ma petit</em> Russia before going to the meeting! – Francis replied with a provocative laugh, lowering the volume of his voice immediately when he saw the angry look of the Brit.</p><p>- Well, he is sleeping. Now, go away!</p><p>- So mean for the big bro... You are an ungrateful child, Arthur! – Francis sniffed falsely, wiping tears as false as his words, much to the Englishman's frustration. - Anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing too. All the while you have been worried about how the situation will affect Russia, but what about you? Are you really going to be okay?</p><p>  The question from his eternal friend and rival surprised him. The ex-empire did not imagine that the old man would be worried about him, of all people and for a moment he did not know how to react.</p><p>- What are you talking about? Of course, I will be fine! Do you think I cannot handle the situation?!</p><p>- Far from it, <em>mon ami</em>, I only worry sometimes about this tendency you have to put others first. I know we have been rivals for a long time and it can be hard to believe me, but I also see you as a friend, Arthur and I don't want you to wear yourself out just because you thought you could handle everything yourself!</p><p>  Arthur looked into the blue eyes that showed the sincerity of his words in a stunned state, the atmosphere between them full of strangeness. Before that strangeness increased, however, Francis smiled, showing off his carefree behavior again.</p><p>- Anyway, it's time to go. The meeting is about to start and I don't want Germany to yell at me. Don't be too late, Artie. <em>Au revoir</em>!</p><p>Arthur watched the Frenchman's departure in silence and still remained in the same place for a few moments before sighing, recovering from the strange moment he had.</p><p>- That idiot... - Arthur sighed, his face slightly hot with embarrassment. Deciding to forget what had just happened, he decided it was time for them to start getting ready, but decided to wait for breakfast to arrive before waking up Ivan.</p><p>- Come on, sleepyhead. Time to eat, if you still want to go to the meeting!</p><p>   Ivan murmured groggily, staggering/being carried by Arthur to the table by the window, waking up immediately when he tasted the first cornetto. Arthur ordered five different types of bugles, as well as fruit and an orange juice, which Ivan devoured voraciously.</p><p>- Ivan, eat slowly or you will choke! – Arthur admonished him and he slowed down, if only a little.</p><p>- I'm sorry, stashiy brat, but it's all soooooo good… - Ivan whimpered, devouring a buttered bugle.</p><p>- Tch, if you continue to praise like that I will think you do not like my food. - Arthur sneered affectionately, but Ivan didn't realize it and quickly comforted his brother.</p><p>- <em>Stashiy brat </em>food is the best! It has no taste or is too burnt, but if you do it I’m very happy, <em>stashiy brat</em>! – Ivan declared vehemently, almost throwing himself on the table and Arthur felt his face heat up.</p><p>"That boy... And I can't even be mad at him!" Okay, okay, if you're done, bathroom!</p><p> Ivan whimpered in protest but obeyed, eating everything as quickly as possible before practically dragging Arthur into the bathroom, looking forward to the meeting.</p><p>Arthur opted for his usual green military attire while Ivan was wearing a cartoon print T-shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals. Ivan handed his scarf to Arthur, who helped him wrap it around his neck and then the boy himself adjusted the backpack on his back, looking very proud to have accomplished this feat without help. Finally, he picked up his teddy bear and stood before Arthur.</p><p>- I'm ready, <em>stashiy brat!</em></p><p> Laughing at the childish joy, Arthur picked him up, along with his briefcase and keys to his room and left. By his calculations, he would arrive in the first half-hour of the meeting, so that he could introduce Ivan to everyone at once. It was time for him to face that cucumber.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>- SILENCE, EVERYONE! GO TO YOUR PLACES NOW AND PAY ATTENTION! WE HAVE IMPORTANT ISSUES TO BE DISCUSSED AND MORE TIME SHOULD NOT BE WASTED! - Germany shouted furiously, trying to put order in the usual mess. This made Prussia, sitting next to his younger brother with his feet on the table, laugh.</p><p>- Kesesesese. You need to relax, <em>Bruder</em>. Let's have a beer later! - The albino decided happily, annoying Ludwig, who slapped his feet off the table.</p><p>- Behave yourself, bruder, or no beer later!</p><p>- Tch. Boring! - The Prussian protested, but obeyed.</p><p>- Italy, save that pasta for later! No food here! The same goes for you, China! – Germany scolded them, earning groans of protests from both nations, which made him sigh with exasperation.</p><p>   One of the few who was quiet was Alfred, which was a concern for those aware of this fact, since the American was always loud. Canada and France, who were at his side, looked at him with concern, wondering, by the anxious and disgruntled glances he cast in the direction of England's vacant chair, what was going on in the young nation's head.</p><p>- I am sure he will come, Al. Arthur is not missing without good reason. – Canada, also known as Matthews, tried to comfort his brother by holding Kumajiro in his arms.</p><p>- That bastard isn't here either. – Alfred commented, making a face as he looked at the vacant Russian chair. – I'm telling you, Mattie, the communist did something to him!</p><p>- But-you said… The baby…</p><p>- Forget what I said! – Alfred growled a little too loudly, causing Matthew to curl up in his seat and attract the attention of some nearby nations, who quickly returned to their own conversations, not wanting to get involved in any drama. With a grunt, the American lowered his voice again. - I thought about it, Mattie, I thought about it a lot; Arthur is smart. No way would he get involved freely with the ruski. There must be something else! It is obvious that Russia is forcing him on this… relationship! – and Alfred spat the word as if it were the most vile thing in the world – Why else would he not come to the meetings?</p><p>- You shouldn't make assumptions, <em>mon ami</em>. – Francis intervened, smiling calmly, more calmly than his typical attitude. – It may not seem like it, but <em>Angleterre</em> is far from weak and particularly, I don't see any problems in negotiating with Russia; in diplomatic relations we don't always negotiate with friends!</p><p>- Why are you suddenly fine with this, France? Do you happen to know something you didn't tell us?! – Alfred looked at the French country with a somewhat dangerous look that Francis did not like at all.</p><p>- Maybe I know, <em>Amerika</em>, maybe not. – He replied with disdain and Matthew, caught between them, found himself helpless, having to endure the tension on both sides.</p><p>  He knew he should have asked Germany to switch places. Francis was already showing that the new Anglo-Russian relationship had not bothered him for a few months and knowing his paranoid brother, it was obvious that Alfred would not take it very well and now Matthew was paying for his stupidity. Deep down he was just as curious as the rest of the world after rumors that Russia and England had a child together and was hoping that Francis would miss something. It was not uncommon for his former homeland to miss out on gossip, but he was being strangely silent about it.</p><p>   The tension was not just between the three; many of the countries present that day were members of either the Commonwealth or the European Union; the first group was of younger nations who, as much as they tried not to appear, were as agitated as almost everyone there, whispering to each other as they looked at the seat of their former homeland. The second, on the other hand, was a small group of young men with thick eyebrows who seemed either disinterested or annoyed by all of this, even though occasionally one or the other looked out of the corner of the eye at the two empty seats.</p><p> On the other hand, among the countries closest to Russia, mixed feelings ran through the nations. While the Baltics were relieved that they didn't have to deal with a scary Russia, their sisters were not happy at all.</p><p>- I said we should have gone to his house, sister! <em>Starshiy brat </em>didn’t appear. Again! – Belarus ground her teeth, her nails scraping the wood from the table in frustration.</p><p>- I can't see Russia-chan, Belarus-chan. My boss forbade me! – Ukraine whimpered, equally concerned. – I wonder what happened. Is he okay? Is he sick? He hardly misses meetings, even if he doesn't like them…</p><p>- You don't think it's true, do you, <em>sestra</em> (sister)? That that ridiculous rumor about Starshiy brat having a s-sss-so... – The word seemed to refuse to come out of Belarus's mouth and at great cost she spat it out, her face twisted into a grimace. – Son… of that eyebrow has some truth background, isn't it? I mean, if the older brother wanted a child, I can give him!</p><p>- I… I don't know, Bielo-chan. Russia-chan never said anything about it, but we hardly talk to each other lately, so…</p><p>- It is! I don't care about this meeting, I'm going after the big brother and I'm going to kill that eyebrow bastard! – Belarus got up furiously, ready to run and Ukraine had to hold on to stop her. – Let me go, <em>sestra</em>. I need… S… <em>Strashiy brat…</em></p><p>- Russia-chan will be mad at you for invading your home again, Belarus! We'll wait and try to call him later! – Ukraine begged, ready to cry, especially when Ludwig turned his attention to them.</p><p>- YOU TWO…</p><p>  The German's sentence was interrupted at that moment by the sound of doors opening. At first almost nobody noticed, being one of the first and it was exactly because he interrupted himself in the middle of the sentence that some, curious, turned their heads in the direction he was looking, the attention of all the countries present slowly converging in that direction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>- Very well, little one, do you remember everything I told you? – Arthur asked the boy in his arms, who waved enthusiastically.</p><p>- Dа! I have to introduce myself as a nation and only give my name to those with whom I am comfortable. I must not approach strangers that <em>stashiy brat </em>has not introduced, nor follow them!</p><p>- AND…</p><p>- Be polite to everyone! – Ivan concluded, pleased with himself, especially when Arthur nodded.</p><p>- That is right! The meeting will be long and will last for a few days. We will not stay all this time if you do not want; believe me, world meetings are not that fun. If you feel tired or hungry just let me know; I brought food and a blanket, if you want to rest and you can play with what you brought in your backpack, as long as…</p><p>- I behave!</p><p>- You are a good boy. – Arthur praised him, kissing his forehead with a smile and Ivan laughed, holding Mister Medved in his arms.</p><p>- Good boy! – The little nation exclaimed in agreement, wanting to make his older brother proud of him. He didn't want to say that he was afraid of all the noise that came from behind those big doors, nor that he wanted to leave, so he just clung tightly to Arthur's pants, keeping him and Mister Medved as close as possible as he entered the room and stood before dozens of unknown faces.</p><p>   Ivan hid behind Arthur, refusing to face those noisy strangers. The Brit gave Ludwig a look, who sighed, but with a little difficulty managed to silence everyone, who was anxious to know what was going on. If Ivan had looked, he would have seen the look of shock and astonishment of many, especially those who listened to America's conversations, while others looked furious, like a certain redhead with thick eyebrows and some of the most excited members of the Commomwealth.</p><p>Arthur walked to the stage, aware of the silence and his eyes fixed not on him, but on Ivan, the sighs of surprise and shock and the whispers growing exponentially, creating a cacophony of noises that was making Ivan increasingly nervous. Belarus, in particular, seemed ready to spontaneously combust or go after Arthur, a knife already in his right hand.</p><p>   The moment they stopped in front of the whole room, Ivan hid behind Arthur's legs, refusing to face those noisy strangers. The Brit gave Ludwig a look, who sighed, but with a little difficulty managed to silence everyone.</p><p>- Now that everyone is silente… - The stiff blonde turned to his European colleague, his expression serious. – England, could you explain why you brought a child to a world meeting and who is he?</p><p>- Well, now that I have everyone's attention… - Arthur scoffed before turning to the boy, an expression so kind in his eyes that it surprised those who didn't know this side of the Brit. – Come on, love, remember what I told you.</p><p>  The boy moaned, clearly uncomfortable and kneeling before him, Arthur held Ivan's face, rubbing his noses together and stroking his face to reassure him.</p><p>- Do not worry, sweetie, I'm right here.</p><p>   Most nations were shocked. Was this really real? The most grumpy nation in the world was being... Kind to a child? A child who looked like the dreaded Russia, on top of that? It was surreal, hard to believe, even with your own eyes.</p><p> Alfred clenched his fists, disgusted and furious. He didn't want to believe it, but seeing Arthur, his brother (ex brother) act like that for a son of that sick bastard... He wanted to believe that the Brit was pretending such tenderness, but he had been the target of that affection several times to know when it was false or not and that revolted him.</p><p>  Alfred's story, as incredible as it was, really seemed to be true, since the child before them was in fact a miniature copy of Russia, something that no nation present thought they would ever see and imagine it was the fruit of. relationship between two countries with apparently nothing in common ... It was something amazing and curious, in fact.</p><p>- Hello, my name is Russia. Nice to meet you. – Ivan murmured, leaving behind Arthur's legs long enough to announce himself before hiding again, looking at everyone shyly.</p><p>  There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone tried to process what they heard and Estonia was the first to break it, laughing hard.</p><p>- I must be getting old, because I had the impression of hearing the boy say it was Russia! Hahahaha!</p><p>- Yes, there is no way that this could be true. – Lithuania agreed with a weak laugh.</p><p>- I know very well the kind of ridiculous rumor going around… - Arthur started with a resigned sigh and a stern look at Alfred, who looked shocked. - It is for this and other reasons that I am presenting you here today. This is Russia, not a son I had with him, so stop spreading these infamous rumors, you idiots!</p><p>Again there was a strange silence in the room, eyes going from Arthur to Ivan, clearly not believing any of them. Ludwig rubbed his forehead, seeing that this meeting would not happen anytime soon.</p><p>- England… - He sighed, looking at the Brit with a plea for mercy in his eyes. – Do you really expect us to believe that this child is Russia? The 1.85cm adult nation?</p><p>- With all due respect, Germany, whether or not you believe this is your problem, not mine, but in fact, this is Russia! – Arthur replied calmly.</p><p>- And exactly how did he become a child?</p><p>  In that question Arthur turned his eyes to the side, not knowing how to explain.</p><p>- Well, look… there was a kind of accident and… anyway… some things happened... Magic, you know? Not that most of you believe, but it's true... so, yes, an accident. And it wasn't my fault! Anyway, he'll be back to normal soon, I have someone taking care of this for me, do not worry! It will only take… a while, but it will grow back!</p><p>- England… - Alfred sighed, looking at his former homeland as if looking at a child caught in a lie and who still insists on lying. - Could you stop trying to make fools of us?! It is obvious that this is just a story to cover up the truth; you could at least have the decency to admit the truth to us!</p><p>   The stranger's words irritated Ivan, as well as Arthur. Was he calling your brother a liar? How dare he offend his older brother?</p><p>- <em>Stashiy brat</em> is not a liar! - Ivan raised his voice, surprising everyone. Ivan shuddered a little when he saw everyone looking at him, but remembering Arthur's words he took courage and faced everyone as his brother was doing.</p><p>- So… Are you telling us that it's really Russia?</p><p>- Da!</p><p>- How do you know that? Do you remember anything? Didn't England just convince you that you are Russia?! – Germany asked, more to clear up his doubts than to offend English. However, it was not England or Russia who answered, but New Zealand.</p><p>- They're telling the truth, Germany. – Nikau spoke, surprising the other countries, mainly Australia. – England gains nothing by making up such a lie and Russia would not deny its rule under a possible colony!</p><p>- Apart from the fact that the Russian government itself is aware of this; so, do you think this is some kind of conspiracy?! – Arthur snorted, looking at each of them in challenge.</p><p>   There was another moment of silence before the room became strangely cold and with chills running down his spine, Ivan saw a terrible sight: a monster in a dress and flowing hair looking at his older brother with eyes shining red.</p><p>- You miserable… What did you do to my older brother?!</p><p>- Belarus, please, we are not sure if that is actually Russia! – Lithuania tried to calm her, panting.</p><p>- He is younger than I remember, but that scarf is what I gave him and Russia-chan would never give his beloved scarf to anyone, even if it was family... so... - Ukraine grunted with effort, his words motivating the female nation.</p><p>- A-ac-actually Russia may have given it to him, if he is their son… And since they look a lot…</p><p>- LATVIA! – The other two Baltics shouted at him and Belarus really roared, throwing himself on the table and just didn't fly over the British because some countries managed to capture and tie and gag on the chair, chaos falling over the room while everyone was trying to understand what was going on.</p><p>- Stop it now! Order in the room! – Ludwig shouted, exasperated. Just when he had silenced everyone it happens and it would be even more difficult this time.</p><p>  Ivan whimpered with fear. The world meeting was nothing like he thought it would be. It was very loud and scary, with people saying things he couldn't understand and it was scaring him. He gripped Arthur's legs tightly, wishing he were home, away from those noisy strangers who seemed to be arguing.</p><p>- THAT'S ENOUGH! – Arthur snarled, using his best empire voice that immediately silenced everyone. – I brought Russia here just to introduce you! I don't care what you believe or do not believe and I do not want you to be upsetting him, so you will be silent at least in the child's presence, understand? – There were some quick nods, especially from the former colonies of England, who had certainly forgotten what it was like to live with the old empire.</p><p>- Good. You will behave during that time, or else... Ukraine, Belarus, after the meeting I will let you have time with him and explain the situation better!</p><p>  Ukraine nodded, looking at the two younger brothers with anxiety and concern. Picking up Ivan, Arthur walked to his seat, adjusting both his bag and Ivan's on the floor, whispering for him to calm down. Something difficult, when the eyes of each nation in the room were on him, but Arthur said that he was a brave boy and that all he had to do was hold on to Arthur so that everything would be okay, so Ivan decided to act boldly , clinging to Arthur and hiding his face in his chest. He was trying, at least.</p><p>- Very, now that they are all present... - Ludwig sighed. – Let's start the meeting!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hey There, I'm Chibi Russia  Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Não há distância ou tempo em que o amor entre dois irmãos. - Desconhecido</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>                                                                                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alfred was astonished.</p><p> Well, astonished was not the right word. Shocked, surprised, irritated, disbelieving… Any of those words served him well, but at the same time they didn’t describe what was going on in his mind and heart when he saw Arthur and… The boy, sitting so close together. So close, in fact, that the Russian's son (Alfred still didn't believe Arthur's absurd lie, because, really? Russia turned into a child? There was no way that Ruski could be as innocent as a child) was sitting on Arthur’s lap.</p><p>    The island nation was not even paying attention to what was being said, whispering something in the child's ear from time to time and even playing with it as quietly as possible, distracting everyone. Few were being discreet as they looked at the domestic scene totally out of place in that environment, some of the nations, especially the female ones, cooing for the “cuteness” of the scene.</p><p>  Alfred restrained the urge to yell at them all and the most frustrating thing was that he wasn't even sure why. He just wanted not have to see the two so close anymore and for everyone to stop looking at them as if it was something to be admired. Seriously, it was just England and the spawn of that communist bastard and it was disgusting to see them being so… affectionate to each other.</p><p>   When he saw Ivan hide his face in Arthur's chest when he noticed the eyes under him, Alfred had to restrain himself from expressing his disgust and spent the entire meeting staring at the two and ignoring the ghostly whispers coming from his left side asking him loose the temper. Perhaps it was his conscience, but he would ignore it in favor of fueling his discontent.</p><p>  Relief that he decided not to analyze deeply flooded him when Germany gave England a turn and England rose, leaving Russia alone. His expression twisted a little in disdain when he saw him run to New Zealand, much to the surprise of several Commonwealth countries.</p><p>     That communist even managed to deceive the New Zealander. America would have to do something about it; he could not let that country's communist ideas spread throughout the world, after all, he was a hero; it was his duty to save humanity! But maybe later, now he should pay attention to the meeting or he would miss something important, like…</p><p>-… With new technological investments, Russia will invest in maritime and space technology; the goal is, in twenty years, to create a fully functional space colony large enough to comfortably accommodate two hundred people! - England is over.</p><p>Such that. Wait, what?</p><p>- <em>Excuse me</em>? – Alfred asked, looking like he had sucked lemon, his American accent accentuated and Arthur sighed, placing the papers on the table and facing the nations around him with boredom.</p><p>- Did any of you pay attention to what I said? – England asked, snorting when there were only a few stammered responses. – Russia and England are investing in technological, military and medical trade; the idea is, in addition to improving the quality of life of our citizens, to offer a broader job market and maritime and space research offer a good field for this!</p><p>- Do you intend to resume the space race, <em>Angleterre</em>? I didn't think you would be interested in that. – Francis commented, the provocative intonation of his voice clearly implying that he thought Arthur was too old for that and the Brit glared at him, sparing the abrasive comments that itched on his tongue to escape. Just the fact that it didn't happen would have been enough for some to think that the old nation was sick.</p><p>- This is not a space race, France! We are not trying to start a competition; we are simply looking for new means of expansion and as I said, both fields offer a lot of space for that!</p><p>- How convenient; your agreements help Russia to grow and you will go along. – A voice with a thick Welsh accent commented and everyone's eyes turned to the nation with red hair, pale skin, green eyes and thick eyebrows very similar to Arthur's.</p><p>- Ireland. – Arthur narrowed his lips, preparing for the conflict to come.</p><p>Ivan peered at the stranger, surprised by the features similar to his older brother's. He remembered seeing that face in one of Arthur's photo albums; he was one of the older brothers of his older brother. They were very similar, but the redhead didn't seem to like Arthur and that left Ivan dismayed. In a reflexive gesture, Ivan grabbed Arthur's robes, staring at the redhead with a pout.</p><p>- I imagine this will be good for you, England; you will finally be able to recover after losing your post as an empire! But how, exactly, do you plan to achieve this with both broken countries?</p><p>- We are not broken! – Arthur spat. – Russia has enough resources and I am not poor!</p><p>- Then, you will invest money in it hoping to collect a return with interest; Incredible as it may seem, does it not put Russia in a somewhat compromising position? He would be indebted to you, especially if these ambitious plans don't work and we all know what Russia thinks about it ... I don't imagine he would have agreed to such a project in a normal situation!</p><p>- Are you trying to imply something, Ireland? – Arthur narrowed his eyes at his brother, irritated.</p><p>- <em>Rud ar bith (nothing)</em>. I just find it very convenient that this agreement came about now, when Russia is a child and barely able to express an opinion on that! Considering that boy is Russia, <em>ar ndóigh</em><strong> <em>(</em></strong><em>of course).</em></p><p>  Voices rose in the room while some squirmed in their chairs, some looking at English suspiciously, Belarus getting closer to fury than suspicion, stirring even more in his seat, probably spitting bad words into English while Ukraine tried to calm her down.</p><p>- Is he being an evil man with <em>Stashiy brat</em>? – The miniature copy of the Russian looked at New Zealand who just smiled at him calmly and soothed him with whispered words that Alfred didn't understand.</p><p>  Ireland's words didn’t seem to shake England, who looked at his older brother with annoyance, as if he were being purposefully irritating.</p><p>- This agreement was proposed by the head of Russia, so I do not see myself as a profiteer, Ireland, just someone who knows how to seize opportunities! And yes, if it works, these new researches will boost our economies a lot, mine, mainly – and Arthur smiled a little forced, but full of debauchery – but which nation does not want to grow? Besides, I do not see why you are complaining; my relationship with Russia may prove very favorable for the European Union in the future, so what is the problem?</p><p>New whispers passed through the room as the nations contemplated those words and seeing that he had been defeated in his argument, at least for now, Ireland just looked at his brother with disdain and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>- So what does that mean? Russia… is it your colony now? – Germany asked England as neutrally as possible. – I am willing to take your word for it, England, as absurd as it may be, but as part of the European Union, as you said, it may affect me at some point; if this union between the two nations in any way threatens the Union, unfortunately, we will have to take preventive measures!</p><p>  There was tension in the room as everyone watched England and waited for his response.</p><p>- He is not my colony, he is my protégé, until he returns to normal! I guarantee you that nothing of the agreement between the two nations will serve as a threat to the European Union, but my word is the only guarantee that I can give you. Does anyone have any more questions?</p><p>   When no one spoke, England ended his speech and returned to his seat, Russia immediately running into his arms, complaining of being hungry. That was the cue for Germany to dismiss everyone for the much-needed break and quickly everyone left the room, even the most latecomers quickly leaving the room.</p><p> Alfred and Arthur exchanged glances, Alfred crossing his arms in defiance with a grimace while Arthur just raised an eyebrow before moving away towards his seat. He didn't say anything else during the entire meeting, acting as formally as before, as if nothing had changed, even when he stopped writing to pay attention to Ivan, smiling in such a happy way that it was surprising.</p><p>Few had ever seen Arthur smile so much, especially in front of a crowd, and it was surprising to see him get along so well with a child. Those who did not know Arthur imagined that growing up with him was a horrible thing, although his former colonies always disagreed.</p><p>  This bothered Alfred even more. Shouldn't Arthur be more severe? Okay, he was talking about a child, but it didn't seem fair and it made something burn in his chest at the sight of Arthur giving so much attention to the little bastard. By the time the meeting ended, the American rose from his chair with more violence than necessary and was ready to move towards Arthur and question him, even in front of a crowd, if it weren't for seeing those sisters Russian women approach him.</p><p>- America, maybe we should go too. – Canada suggested, noticing his twin brother's increasingly red face. It was by a miracle - perhaps due to the presence of Ukraine and Belarus - that Alfred agreed and followed Canada out, casting a last glare at his former homeland, indignant when England did not even notice him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>- Hey, Ivan, do you remember when I said I was going to introduce your sisters to you? – Arthur turned to Ivan, gaining an expectant look from the boy who, following the direction in which the older nation was pointing, widened his eyes when he saw two familiar women approaching.</p><p> Ukraine and Belarus approached the two countries slowly, more attentive to the child than in the British, watching those big anxious and fearful violet eyes, both very anxious and even a little scared. Would Russia know who they were?</p><p>Ukraine and Belarus approached the two countries slowly, more attentive to the child than in the British, watching those big anxious and fearful violet eyes, both very anxious and even a little scared. Would Russia know who they were?</p><p>   The more cordial and less frightening of the two, Ukraine was the one who first approached, smiling kindly at her little brother. The more she looked at the adorable child in England's arms, the more she realized how similar to Russia he was; no son would be as much like his father as this little Russia was with the adult and the Russia of his childhood.</p><p>- Hello, Russia-chan, do you remember us? Remember me (someone catch)?! – Ukraine asked quietly and Russia looked at her all over her face, probably seeing the similarities between them.</p><p>- <em>Ukraina? Belarus’</em>? – Ivan asked before smiling and waving a small smile. - Privyet, Ya Rossiya (I'm Russia)!</p><p>- Oh, you're so cute, Russia-chan! Even more than I remembered! – Ukraine exclaimed, delighted. – I'm Ukraine, your big sister! This is Belo-chan, or Belarus, our little sister!</p><p>- Wow, you are more beautiful than in the pictures! – The child commented, making Ukraine coo and Belarus shocked, as if it had been hit directly in the heart.</p><p>- So kind of you… you are also cute! – Ukraine could not resist pulling Ivan into a strong embrace, crushing the poor boy between her full breasts.</p><p>- That's not fair, sister! I want to hug you too! – Belarus demanded, a little flushed when imagining her little brother against her body. – Even if <em>starshiy brat</em> is small now, we are still getting married,.. I should be the one to do this to him!</p><p>- You two; calm down before they scare you; Ukraine, please let Ivan go! - Arthur asked, freeing Ivan from the breasts of the female nation.</p><p>- I'm sorry, Russia-chan, I didn't hurt you, did I? Ah, I'm so silly ... I'm sorry, but I was excited to see you!</p><p>- You-okay ... I forgive you, but don't do that anymore. – Ivan asked, a little shaken and scared by the sudden contact and shortness of breath and Ukraine gave him an apologetic smile. She was a little surprised when a little pinky finger was extended to her, Ivan looking at him with strange childlike determination. - <em>S-stashiy brat</em> said that promises are only valid when they are made with the little finger, so…</p><p>  The surprise soon passed and Ukraine smiled. God, she didn't remember Russia being that cute. She held out her little finger and they both smiled, but Russia did not want to go into her arms and Ukraine did not insist, despite Belarus making a face of displeasure, wanting to take her brother in her arms.</p><p>  The quartet headed for the cafeteria, choosing a table in the corner where they could have maximum privacy in a cafeteria full of curious nations, Russia asking questions about Russian and Ukrainian foods he had never seen before (a courtesy that cooks of the places where they stayed gave them) while Belarus shot Arthur with his eyes.</p><p>- Do not think that I am not watching you, eyebrow; if i know you purposely did this to my starshiy brat i'll gut you! – Belarus ground his teeth.</p><p>- II guarantee you that I had nothing to do with it; I was as surprised as anyone would be!</p><p>- So, why didn't you bring them to us?! – Belarus raised his voice a little, surprising Russia and Ukraine, who turned to them, Ivan with frightened eyes, especially when he saw the scary face of his younger sister. He immediately left his chair - facing Arthur - and ran to the Brit's lap, whimpering with fear.</p><p>- <em>Stashiy brat</em>?! – The two sisters gasped in surprise when they heard the word with which Ivan addressed the other.</p><p>- <em>Stashiy brat</em>?! Why are you calling him that? Belarus asked with a strange grimace on his face, a mixture of pain and frustration.</p><p>- Because he is <strong>my</strong> <em>Stashiy brat!</em> – Ivan replied, pouting her. - You can't talk like that to my <em>Stashiy brat</em>, you're being mean!</p><p>- But...</p><p>- No! – Ivan stamped his foot, hugging Arthur more tightly and although shocked and irritated, Belarus gave in, even though her face made it very clear that she was not happy. Despite this, Ivan liked his sisters and had a lot of fun with them, who didn’t bother to obey the child's requests to participate in their games, so much so that when the time came to return, Ivan was tired.</p><p>- <em>Stashiy brat</em>, do we have to go back there? – Ivan asked quietly, his eyes watering when he yawned. - I'm tired!</p><p>- What do you say we take a nap then? – Ukraine suggested before turning to the British. – I don't think my absence will be so missed and I know you don't like to miss meetings; it will also be good to get closer.</p><p>- So I stay too! – Belarus volunteered, not wanting to miss the opportunity to spend time with his younger brother.</p><p> Arthur was not opposed to the idea and Ivan did not care either, despite protesting a little for his brother's departure before moving into the arms of Ukraine. The three sister nations watched Arthur disappear as he turned down a corridor before moving on to a more discreet and remote room, not wanting curious people to interrupt them.</p><p>    They found the desired room two hallways away, a larger and more pleasant space, decorated with upholstery, rugs and red curtains with golden details and mahogany furniture and walls. The three sat on a sofa, silence falling over them for a moment as they sought more comfortable positions.</p><p>- So, Russia-chan, tell us, how did England take care of you? – Ukraine asked.</p><p>- <em>Starshiy brat,</em> he's not mistreating you, is he? If he is... - Belarus threatened and Ivan was quick to deny it.</p><p>- Arthur is the best big brother there is!</p><p>- Do you like him then?</p><p>- Da! I love my older brother! – Ivan exclaimed with certainty of the world and that made the boy talk about everything about his life in the Englishman's house. He talked about the games, about what they read and drew, about the time to eat and sleep. With each sentence Ivan was getting more excited, much to the sadness of the two sisters.</p><p>   It was nice to see that his beloved older / younger brother was being well taken care of, even though it shouldn't be a surprise to know that England was good with children, after all, he was one of the ones who had more colonies, but that didn't help to soften the feeling imminent loss and, especially in the case of Belarus, envy.</p><p>  Ukraine recalled almost forgotten times, when they were younger and life was tougher and simpler, how they were a family and how they distanced themselves today.</p><p>  Belarus was bothered by the ease with which her beloved older brother spoke of that bastard, giving him what she most yearned for: the warmth and unconditional love of Russia. It made her want to grind her teeth and stick her knife in someone, more precisely, in England.</p><p>- Are you alright? – Ivan asked timidly as he watched the dark face of his younger sister.</p><p>Seeing Ivan's concern, Belarus felt his face heat up a little and stammered a little before guaranteeing that everything was fine. The poor girl almost had a heart attack when Ivan climbed on her lap, looking quite shy, but smiling a little.</p><p>  Belarus's arms trembled with emotion as he passed around his little brother, who smiled a little more openly, much to his poor heart. If she had been someone else, she probably would have cried, but ignoring Ukraine's irritating smile, Belarus just tightened her arms around Ivan a little more and turned her face, snorting.</p><p>- Let's take him with us. – Belarus spoke suddenly after Ivan fell asleep in his arms, stroking his platinum hair with affection.</p><p>- What?</p><p>- When we leave; we’ll take Ivan with us! We are his <em>sestry</em>; we have that right!</p><p>  Ukraine sighed. Of course, her little sister would suggest something like that.</p><p>- You know we can't, Bielo-chan. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for you, but I don't think England will allow it.</p><p>- He can't do that! – Belarus snarled, almost waking Ivan. Ukraine scolded her and although she still had a grimace on her face, she looked properly punished.</p><p>- Besides, why would we take him out of England?</p><p>- You did not listen to me? We…</p><p>- We are his <em>sestry</em>, yes, but don't you see how happy he looks with England? Russia… Ivan, even in his childhood, unlearned to smile early; this is an opportunity for him to recover all the time he lost! Even though he looks good with us, I don't think he will be really happy seeing how much he loves England. It would be cruel of us to separate them!</p><p>  Belarus clearly disagreed, but deep down he knew that Ukraine was right and just for that reason he didn't protest anymore, but it didn't mean that he accepted it lightly, or that the idea left his mind entirely. As he walked towards the meeting doors, later, ignoring the opposite flow, Belarus thought several times about turning and running, but his feet did not obey.</p><p>   Most countries were already leaving the room, looking relieved and cheerful, even England, which used to be one of the last to leave the meetings, seemed in a hurry and as soon as he saw Ivan the tired grimace on his face softened into a small smile, but warm and both blinked with the abrupt change.</p><p>- Thank you for taking care of him, I hope he didn't have any trouble. Ivan is very shy. – Arthur apologized, not rushing to get Ivan out of his frowning sister's arms.</p><p>- Don't worry, Russia-chan didn't change much of how I remembered. – Ukraine laughed before his expression became a little sad. – It was nice to be able to talk to him without involving politics or veiled threats, you know? I… I wish I could have more moments like that with him!</p><p>- I will not stop you from talking to Ivan during those days and you are more than welcome to stay at my house if you wish to visit him later. - Arthur said, surprising them both.</p><p>- Are you sure?</p><p>- I would not make the invitation if I did not think so.</p><p>  Ukraine's smile was happier and although Belarus just grunted, she also looked relieved. Reluctantly, the small nation handed Ivan over to the eldest, exchanging hotel names and room numbers for a future meeting - and in Belarus's case a final threat.</p><p>- England? – Ukraine timidly called him before the English nation left. - Since you are taking care of Ivan, I think you can also call us by our name; nice to meet you, I'm Yekaterina Chernenko and this is Natalya Arlofskaya!</p><p>- Oh, Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. – Arthur replied after a few moments of surprise, bowing quickly to them.</p><p>- If you call me by my name you are a dead country! – Belarus threatened him, showing his knife along with a poisonous look that made Ivan shiver with fear even in his sleep.</p><p>- O-of course! - Arthur quickly agreed and muttering, Belarus walked away, Ukraine following behind her with an apology and the sound of her breasts following her.</p><p>   Arthur sighed, a little stressed from having to deal with Ivan's psychotic sister, but since he got out of it all, he would consider himself lucky and hope for the next meetings to end in the same way, since he doubted the Belarusian nation. would, at some point, like him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Researching the human names of Ukraine, I saw that most have a preference for Katyusa and honestly, it is my favorite name, but at the same time I thought I was not Ukrainian enough, understand?<br/>In addition, I emphasize that the difference between Belarus' and Ivan's pronouncements for "Big Brother" is a matter of age. Ivan will speak correctly soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ties That Don't Come Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter !! And news here, news here, we'll have the participation of several OC's in this chapter. Some will appear later, others are more exclusive to this chapter, so I'm sorry for that.<br/>I just wanted to explore a little more about Arthur's past and show more of the people who were part of his life, but not such a creative writer to do so much.<br/>And I give up accenting them; too difficult and I don’t have that much time to research the way they should speak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A <b>família</b> é como uma árvore com galhos que crescem em diferentes direções, mas que têm a mesma raiz.  - Desconhecido</em>
</p><hr/><p>                                                                                      </p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked at the at least twenty nations present with reproach, causing the nations under his eyes to look away, ashamed, especially when they heard the soft sniffles of the child hidden behind the Brit's legs.</p><p>- So, does anyone have anything to say? – Arthur asked, his arms crossed and his voice impassive.</p><p>- Come on, Iggy, we didn't want to scare you! – Belize, a nation with very dark skin, brown eyes and hair, hair that was tied under a scarf and wearing a patterned dress, almost begged, looking at him with big regretful eyes. - We just wanted to ... Talk to him!</p><p>- Dragging him into a room full of people and asking questions over and over? Yes, I understand! – Arthur scoffed, clearly not convinced.</p><p>- But we were curious! - Australia justified itself, resembling a sullen child. – You hid it from us and just showed up at the meeting with a infantilized Russia and you want us not to be curious ?! That is not fair!</p><p>- Yes Yes! It's okay for New Zealand to know, but don't we? – Kenya, a country with dark skin and slightly thick eyebrows, but not even close to being Arthur's, asked with a half-forced smile, seeming not to have decided between provocation and disdain.</p><p>   The other heads behind him nodded in agreement, clearly upset, although they quickly hid their emotion under the stern gaze of their former homeland.</p><p>- I already said it was an accident. I'm sure I wouldn't know either... - Nikau tried to appease them, only to be interrupted by a clearly annoyed Australia.</p><p>- Be quiet, Kiwi, you'll come later!</p><p>- Don't talk to him like that, Australia; didn't you learn any education?! – Arthur immediately scolded him, taking Australia by surprise.</p><p>- But that's not fair, England... - The Australian protested, pouting and the rest agreed.</p><p>    Snorting and crossing his arms, Arthur didn’t reply, feeling a little bad for the younger nations. Sure, he knew that was what was going to happen, but it didn't mean he wanted to bother them in any way. In part, he figured it was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p> </p><p>   Nikau knew it was a possible trap when none other than Australia texted him to find him in a particular room. And how did the New Zealander know that? Because Australia had an irritating habit of simply dragging Nikau when she wanted to talk to him.</p><p>   And there was good reason for this to be a trap, but there was no escaping it, not with so many Commonwealth members attending this meeting. Sooner or later one of them would stop him and Nikau would have to answer the questions in the same way. Better that it be now.</p><p>- Sorry for beeing late. – He sighed as he entered the room, not surprised to see at least ten pairs of eyes staring at him fiercely.</p><p>- New Zealand, I'm glad you arrived, brother. Sit down, sit down! – Belize received him with the biggest smile - clearly fake - on his face, indicating a chair for him to sit on while asking everyday questions about how he was doing, how his economy was and things like that.</p><p>- So, Kiwi – Australia started – it looks like we have a new addition to the family, huh? Do you want to explain something first?</p><p>- Well... - Nikau started, only to be interrupted by Australia jumping in front of him. clearly upset.</p><p>- Why didn't you tell me, Nikau?! I thought we were like besties!! You can't keep something like that a secret, Neo, it's not fair!</p><p>- I only took care of the boy for a few days. Honestly, you're overreacting! Nikau sighed, as if he had said the same thing about ten times before. Matthew could relate to the feeling.</p><p>- But why did he call only you? – Two twin brothers, a boy and a girl with dark brown skin protested and several other countries agreed with them. (Saint Vincent and Grenadine)</p><p><em>“Because you don't mind visiting”</em>, Nikau thought to say, but he just gave a nervous laugh, not wanting to be unnecessarily cruel to his brothers. They didn’t deserve this and it was not their fault that Arthur had refused to receive visits in the past few months, although he particularly found this a weak excuse. After all, he didn't care about that and visited him anyway, right?</p><p>- Just because he's good with sheep, I'm sure! – A young blond man with blond hair and green eyes snorted, crossing his arms and once again several countries agreed. This generated a barrage of questions that almost choked the poor New Zealander and it was only thanks to Matthew that he was able to breathe again.</p><p>- Ok, ok, calm down and give him space to talk. – India asked calmly, and little by little everyone was calming and retreating. Australia was the last to walk away, snorting and then the Canadian turned to his foster brother. – Sorry about that, Neo, I couldn't stop them from setting this up.</p><p>- It's okay, it's not your fault. Nikau waved a hand.</p><p>- If the two of you stopped exchanging excuses, New Zealand could now explain this whole story to us, since apparently he is the only one. worthy of knowing anything here? – Saint Lucia, a female nation with brown skin, brown eyes and curly hair in a bun interrupted them, waves of jealousy coming off her, although she was not the only one.</p><p>- What did you expect? England asked me not to tell anyone ...</p><p>- You lied to us when you said the tea drinker was fine!</p><p>- But that is the truth; he <strong>is</strong> fine! – Nikau replied, regretting as the Australian pulled his cheeks. – You asked me to check if that America story was true and it wasn't!</p><p>- Still, you could have told us about... Chibi Russia, right? – Seychelles whimpered before smiling silly. – He looks so cute... it's not fair, Neoooo! I want to hold him too!</p><p>- We are talking about Russia here, Lu; nothing about him is cute! - Saint Vincent, a thin boy of medium height, with dark skin, curly hair and wearing tropical clothes and decorated with flowers, reproached her with a snort.</p><p>- Oh, come on, Vin, you really don't think a baby, Russia or not, would be bad, right? Did you see how adorable he was being at the meeting, all cute and shy… - The boy's twin sister, Grenadine, replied, cooing in adoration as she remembered the scenes she saw during the meeting.</p><p>- How do you know? You have never met Russia in person before! As far as we know he may just be waiting for the right moment to trick the dumb Englishman!</p><p>- Ah, come on! You can't judge all babies just because of that incident with-</p><p>- AAAHHH! Y-Y-Y-YOU PROMISED NEVER TO TALK ABOUT IT, IDIOT!!</p><p>   The two brothers started shouting at each other and arguing, something that most ignored while some watched with amusement.</p><p>- But leaving that aside, England... Is he okay? I mean, you said that before and we saw him in person, but he and Russia living together... is he really okay? -Matthew asked and everyone fell silent, looking at each other before looking at the small island nation. Everyone had heard America complain about how England was being forced to bond with Russia and had a baby.</p><p>  It was absurd, of course, but it left them worried just the same.</p><p>- England seemed happy… - Hong Kong commented in a low voice, but many heard it and remembering what they saw at the meeting, they had to agree. Since they gained their independence and left the home of their former homeland, there have been few times when they noticed the Briton looking so happy when he did that day.</p><p>- And he is! – Nikau agreed, surprising his brothers a little. - You are confusing things; that is Russia, yes, but not the Russia that we knew. He’s a child now, who acts as one and thinks as one; Arthur is happier than I have seen in years!</p><p>- This is good, isn't it? – India pointed thoughtfully. - I don't think America is right and if New Zealand agrees, I don't see any reason to be worried! Furthermore, Arthur is relating to other countries and I think this is a good thing, both for his country and for him; we can't always be there for him, so maybe…</p><p>  There is a brief, slightly guilty silence in the room.</p><p>- These are the sisters from Russia we are talking about here. Do you really think it's smart for them to relate, especially with the whole situation before? – Hong Kong pointed and Matthew was quick to reassure him.</p><p>- I don't think it matters now and Ukraine has been wanting to get closer to Europe for some time. I believe that this could do them all good!</p><p>- I like Ukraine; She's cool. – Brunei, a young female nation with brown and straight hair, in a beige dress and a red cloak on her head and large brown eyes, rather apathetic, commented, touching her small breasts under her clothes and then moved her hands away, repeating the gestures twice before looking sadly at Matthew. – And my example! I want to be like her!</p><p>- I see…</p><p>  Nobody knew exactly what to say about it, so they chose not to comment, going back to discussing the most important point and the reason for being there: Russia. At the insistence of Australia, which still seemed suspicious of Russia (although the said country is now a child), the Commonwealth decided that they would have to meet the Eurasian country and decide for themselves whether he deserved to be considered part of the family or not. .</p><p>While they were arguing about it, the door slowly opened and they didn't realize it until the newcomer spoke.</p><p>- Is this a bad time for presentations?</p><p>- Not now, Canada, we are discussing something important and... - Australia was interrupted by the emotional cry of Seychelles and when they turned to see what had managed to get the attention of the island nation, they saw that Canada was not alone. In his arms he carried none other than the subject in question: Russia.</p><p>   The boy looked up with his face partially hidden in the Canadian's chest, looking as shy as he was curious, hugging his teddy tightly. Not seeming to notice the strange frozen state of his brothers, Canada entered the room with a wide smile, speaking unpretentiously.</p><p>- I figured you guys should be planning something about this, so I brought Russia to introduce you. These are my brothers I told you about, Russia. They are cool, so don't be shy.</p><p>     Ivan didn't seem very confident in the other blonde's word, but he nodded, taking two steps forward and smiling in a cute way, clasping the scarf in his hands and quickly looking down at the floor.</p><p>- Hi, I'm Russia. Nice to meet them!</p><p>      There was a brief moment of silence before Seychelles squeaked, followed by all the girls before they all huddled over the poor Russian, asking thousands of questions at once.</p><p>- Guys, I don't think- You should… - Matthew still tried to calm them down, but everyone was so excited they didn't even hear him. - You should give him a space ...</p><p> Ivan tried to understand what was going on. That stranger who carried a giant bear looked kind and he knew his older brother, so when he said that he was also Arthur's brother and that he would introduce his other brothers, Ivan believed, even because that was one of the faces he remembered Arthur showed you.</p><p>    He was justifiably nervous, but he wanted to meet his older brother's younger brothers and tell all of them that they couldn't get Arthur back, because now Arthur was his brother. These plans were quickly forgotten when he found himself completely surrounded by a lot of strange and strangely familiar faces, asking a lot of questions that he could barely hear and he was getting confused and scared.</p><p>- Oh, no, no, no, sweetie, don't cry. It's all right! – Seychelles tried to calm him down, smiling softly at the child in an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>- Here, I let you pet her! – Australia shoved its female koala in the face of Ivan, who stared at the animal for a moment before the koala refused to approach him, feeling the cold emanating from the small nation, much to the surprise of its owner and the little Russian, whose eyes started to tear. - Milka!! Oh, I’m sorry for her, she’s usually good, I swear!</p><p>    The sniff that echoed from Ivan was so felt that even the koala felt guilty and after hesitating for a moment she tried to approach Ivan, but was interrupted by the door opening.</p><p>- What do you think you are doing? – A calm but stern voice made everyone freeze for an instant before turning to see Arthur standing at the door with an unhappy expression and arms crossed.</p><p> Oh, shit. They were discovered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>   Arthur didn't even believe the meeting was over. Second day and he was already wondering when he would return to his beloved home, away from all the noise. Fortunately, Ivan had behaved well and the presence of his sisters served to distract him, but it was still tiring to attend a meeting having to look after a child.</p><p>   As well behaved as he was, three straight hours of meeting ended up with anyone and several times he had to bite his tongue to keep from responding to Alfred's veiled provocations.</p><p>  Honestly, what was the matter with that boy? Arthur could already feel the headache he was going to feel later when dealing with Alfred, but it was obvious that they needed to have a serious conversation before things got out of hand completely.</p><p>- <em>Brat, brat</em>, hungry! – Ivan whimpered, looking at Arthur with anxious eyes, as relieved as he was to finally be able to move. Arthur smiled at the boy, proud that he had endured so long in silence.</p><p>- Sure, love. Your sisters want to spend some more time with you, so we will go out and see the city. What do you think?</p><p>   Ivan loved the idea, smiling widely and making leaps of anxiety. He liked his sisters, although one had the habit of crushing him in the middle of those two huge, soft round things she was carrying on his chest and the other looking a little scary and saying strange things. They were strange, but they were their sisters.</p><p> While arguing about what they were going to eat, Alfred approached Arthur, clearing his throat.</p><p>- England, before you leave I need to talk to you! – The American demanded, his expression leaving no room to dodge and a little bored, Arthur sighed and agreed, knowing it was something that was going to happen.</p><p>- Who is this, <em>stashiy brat</em>? – Ivan looked at the blue-eyed boy with wide eyes of curiosity and Alfred, for some stingy reason in his heart that he did not want to recognize at the moment, puffed out his chest, giving his winning smile.</p><p>- I'm America, the hero!</p><p>- America?!</p><p>- Alfred... - Arthur sighed. – Tell me what you want.</p><p>  Alfred? Upon recognizing the name, Ivan immediately clung to Arthur as if the British could somehow disappear and it was with such force that he surprised Arthur.</p><p>- Ivan, what...?</p><p>- Go away! – Ivan said, looking furiously at the American, as surprised as Arthur. He would not leave Arthur alone with this man who was not a hero at all. – I don't like you and you can't have my brother!</p><p>- Sorry?! He's not your brother! He…</p><p>- Enough, America! – Arthur interrupted him abruptly, surprising the other blonde, who did not expect the sudden reprimand. – If you want us to have a conversation you will watch your words! Ivan; let me go, yeah?</p><p>- No! <em>Stashiy brat</em>, he...</p><p>- Ivan! – It wasn’t even necessary for Arthur to raise his voice for Ivan to obey, although he looked like he was about to cry. – Wait a moment, Ivan, this is important! We will be leaving soon, okay?</p><p>- I do not like him! – Ivan sniffed, glaring at Alfred for a moment before looking back at the floor. The statement took Arthur - and Alfred - by surprise. Ivan was not the type to dislike someone; shy, yes, but to look at Alfred as if the American had torn his teddy bear was another story.</p><p>- You do not have to like him. - Arthur sighed. – It is okay, we qill just talk and then we will have the afternoon and evening together, okay? – As Ivan still didn't seem convinced, Arthur decided to change his tactics. A look around the room made him see Matthew. – Why do not you go with Canada? Have you seen his bear?!</p><p>- What?</p><p>   Not expecting to have such a bomb dropped in his lap, Matthew was just shocked and Arthur apologized mentally to the young nation for it. Although he still didn't want to leave Arthur, Ivan looked at Matthew, immediately fascinated by Kumajiro.</p><p>- He's big. – He whispered, impressed.</p><p>- He is, isn’t it? Why don't you two go ahead? I will soon meet you! – Arthur suggested, giving an apologetic look to Matthew, who was totally lost, but did not refuse Arthur's request, who left with Alfred behind him.</p><p>- Um, h-hi, I'm Canada. – Canada introduced himself after being alone with Ivan, looking nervously at the child, backing slightly in surprise when he heard his stomach rumbling. – Do you want to eat something with me? I think there must be some beaver tails in the canteen yet…</p><p>- <em>Stashiy brat</em> said we were going to eat together. – Despite being hungry, Ivan denied, holding his backpack.</p><p>- Well, then how about we just talk, huh? I can even let you hold Kumajiro for a little while. – Matthew smiled conspiratorially, especially when he saw Ivan's bright eyes at the mention of more food and holding the polar bear. Ivan agreed to be lifted in one of Matthew's arms with surprising ease for someone carrying a polar bear in the other arm.</p><p>- Don’t worry. England will find us later. – Matthew smiled gently at seeing the sad look that Ivan shot Arthur. – You really like him, don't you?</p><p>- DA!! I love <em>stashiy brat</em>! – Ivan laughed, quickly opening up to that friendly stranger and telling him about his life. – I also like it when he cooks for me, even when he burns the food!</p><p>- Yes, it happens a lot, doesn't it? – Matthew laughed, feeling a twinge of longing in his chest. He was not surprised to see how much Ivan liked the Brit's food, however burnt and unpalatable it was. It reminded him of his childhood, where he would eat whatever Arthur prepared for him just to see the kind and satisfied smile on Arthur's face.</p><p>- You know, I also liked England food when I lived with him. It wasn't hot, but he always tried hard and that's why I liked it a lot. I think I still like it!</p><p>- Did you live with my brother?! When?? – Ivan asked, amazed.</p><p>- Many years ago. I was also your… little brother.</p><p>  Once again Ivan remembered one of the photographs that Arthur showed him some time ago and tried to remember if he had seen that kind face in the photo, but despite noticing a certain resemblance to the one who abandoned his brother, Ivan was not sure.</p><p>- And you're not anymore?</p><p>- I don’t know. Sometimes I don't think so, although I never left to consider him my older brother. That's why I joined the Commonwealth!</p><p>- Comon… Commmo…</p><p>- Commonwealth! – Matthew laughed. – It’s an organization formed by former colonies of England. His little brothers!</p><p>- Really?! And... are they here?! – Ivan's question was a little wary, his eyebrows drawn in an expression that looked sad and worried, but maybe it was just Matthew's impression.</p><p>- Yes. Would you like to meet them?!</p><p>- Can I?!</p><p>- Of course you can! I think you will like them; they are all very nice and kind. – Seeing that Ivan still looked uncomfortable, Matthew waved his arm, earning a little squeak of surprise that turned into a giggle. – Don’t worry. I'm sure they'll like you too! In fact, I think they are looking forward to meeting you!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>With Arthur</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Arthur walked through the corridors, moving away from the meeting room in search of privacy. He didn't want more gossip to emerge than the ones that were probably already circulating when they saw the two go out together. Luckily, the building had several empty rooms and finding one was not so difficult.</p><p>- Well, we are alone. Speak and be quick; Ivan is waiting for me!</p><p>- Ivan, Ivan, Ivan... Argh, what do you think you're doing, England?! – Alfred asked sharply, clearly irritated, if the fact that he was calling Arthur for his particular nation indicated anything.</p><p>- I do not know what youare talking about.</p><p>- Oh no?! Let’s see; can you explain to me about the little communist you became the nanny?</p><p>- Again wth this? – Arthur snorted, crossing his arms. – First, Russia ceased to be a communist country a long time ago; leave the past behind for good, America! And second, since when do I have to explain to you? What I do or don't do, especially as ‘Arthur’, is nobody’s business!</p><p>- You can only be kidding me... Is Russia we are talking about here, have you forgotten? Russia, the one with whom I live in conflict, Russia, the one who is always trying to bring me down, not only economically, but militarily as well! Russia, who shouldn't be two steps away from you! – Alfred argued, his voice starting to get more exasperated and frustrated with each sentence.</p><p>- What is it? Are you, what, jealous of me being with Ivan?! I am not accountable to you, Alfred, just as you are not accountable to me, have you forgotten? Your problems with Russia are <strong>your</strong> problems, not <strong>mine</strong>! I won't stop talking to someone just because <strong>you</strong> don't want to!</p><p>  Arthur's words, though rational, didn’t fail to hurt Alfred. This was not what he expected to hear from his former homeland. Although Alfred knew he was stupid and unlikely, he expected Arthur to support him, to say that he understood and that he would make everything okay, as before.</p><p>Seeing Arthur looking after Ivan from Russia made something ugly and black flutter in his chest. The American wasn't sure what it was, just that he didn't like seeing the two of them together. It seemed wrong. Arthur shouldn't give his attention to his enemy (well, not an enemy, he was more of a rival, but still… Alfred couldn't stand the guy and in his view, nobody should have to suffer in having to deal with the Russian). Seeing him being kind, smiling and caring for the other child made him furious and strangely alone.</p><p>- That guy has missiles aimed at me, Arthur; you know it! You should stay by my side!</p><p>- And you do not have it, too? – Arthur sighed, feeling that it was more exhausting than he thought at first. – Let's make something very clear, okay? Be like England, be like Arthur, I am not obliged to agree with you at all, America, nor am I obliged to obey you! With that said, know that I never stopped supporting you. I am not helping Ivan to harm you; I am doing it because he <strong>needs</strong> me! It had nothing to do with politics, nothing to do with anyone and certainly not with you!</p><p>- It’s not what it seems to me; you're helping him, don't deny it! – Alfred replied, refusing to leave things like that, refusing not to make Arthur see what he wanted to show him. – So what? Russia "appears" mysteriously as a child for you to care for? This is clearly a trick!</p><p>  Arthur sighed, asking for patience.</p><p>- Okay, let's say that, of all the countries in the world, for some reason Ivan thought that becoming a child and being in my care would be a great plan... What would he do all this for?</p><p>- To hit me, of course! – Alfred shouted, exasperated that Arthur didn't see the obvious. The explosion of his former colony took the Brit by surprise, before turning into outrage.</p><p>- Me, me, me... Do not you know how to talk about anything other than yourself ?! The world does not revolve around you, America! Not everything is a big conspiracy against your, oh, so big and powerful nation! Ivan does not even have memories of before, he does not even know who you are! He appeared to me as a baby. A baby! Do you know what a baby is? And I doubt that he would put himself in this vulnerable situation, all just to hit you! – Arthur exploded, surprising Alfred, who didn’t expect to see the normally British gentleman lose his temper. – You spoke well; <strong>you</strong> are Russia's enemy, not me. <strong>You </strong>are the one in this stupid fight with him, not me, so do not come and demand these things from me!</p><p>- You are my ally! – Alfred snarled, a dangerous shadow darkening his blue eyes, but Arthur was not intimidated.</p><p>- And I did not stop being, so do not charge me for your problems! – And with those words, Arthur walked away, but a strong grip on his shoulder prevented him from continuing. – Do not even think about it, America. If you try to threaten me, ex-colony or not, ally or not, I will not hesitate to fight back and I do not think Ivan's boss would be happy to know that you are threatening the home your nation is in!</p><p>- Ah, there you go... So are you really going to threaten me? – Alfred's smile was more of a grimace than a smile and the American felt it hurt to smile. It was as if his face was pulling up to express itself.</p><p>   When Arthur slapped his hand away, Alfred really felt as if he had been punched. A punch directly to your chest.</p><p>- You're the one making threats. I suggest that you observe your words, America. We do not want any diplomatic incidents, do we?</p><p>  And without looking back, Arthur is gone, leaving the powerful desolate nation behind. Alfred still tried to stop Arthur from going, tried to say something, but his throat seemed to have dried up and his body weighed like lead. He watched Arthur walk away with a heavy chest, feeling as if he had made a big mistake and not knowing how he had made a mistake or how to fix it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>- Damn brat, daring to question me as if I were a child... He does not see himself, does he? – Arthur snorted, walking down the halls in search of Ivan and Matthew. His face tightened in a frown when he couldn't find them in the halls and he tried to imagine where the Canadian could have taken the child. A specific place crossed his mind and he sighed audibly, imagining the confusion that would await him.</p><p>   By the time he entered the corridor that led to his destination he was already able to hear the loud noises of different voices and as expected, when he opened the door he saw his former colonies all gathered around Ivan, asking so many questions that he doubted that Ivan was paying some attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>End of Flashback</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Silly children... How do you expect someone to answer them when you do not even give them space to talk? – Arthur snorted, calming Ivan in his arms, giving a stern look to his embarrassed former colonies.</p><p>- We got a little excited... - Seychelles apologized, awkwardly. – Sorry, Artie, we didn't want to scare you, we're just curious!</p><p>- Yes, you hid it from us, but told Kiwi; that's not fair, you know?! – Australia shook his head vehemently, crossing his arms. – We thought about a lot of things when America started saying that you had a child...</p><p>- Yes, and you still left so quickly at the last meeting. – Brunei reminded them in a low voice and Belize pointed an accusing finger at Arthur, making Ivan squeak in surprise and hide his face in the Brit's neck before peering carefully.</p><p>- Not to mention that you've only been giving us vague answers all this time! What did you want us to think about?! Honestly, you and your seclusion...</p><p>- You should already know how Alfred is... He always exaggerates everything! – Arthur rolled his eyes, but could not hide the small smile that insisted on appearing on his face with the concern of his younger brothers. – The reason I did not introduce Ivan before was because I wanted to make sure that there would be no problems for either of us.</p><p>- You seem quite attached to him! – Saint Lucia teased, approaching Arthur with a wan smile, "not that it's difficult to understand. – He’s so cute. Will he stay like this forever? Can we play with him?! Please…!!</p><p>- He's not a doll, Lu! – Despite Saint Vincent's words, he was also looking at Ivan anxiously, clearly wanting to take them in his arms. And he was not the only one, due to the anxious eyes of some nations.</p><p>  Snorting with an amused smile, Arthur decided to cheer them up and with a gentle pat on Ivan's back he introduced him to each of the nations present. With Canada and New Zealand, fourteen nations were present and despite the initial distrust of some of them as it was Russia, it was not long before everyone was playing with Ivan, smiling and talking.</p><p>Ivan, normally shy, seemed more confident with Arthur's presence in the room and gradually moved away from him. There was something on the faces of most of those nations that made him feel a certain resemblance to Arthur and that made him feel more at ease to interact with them. That and also the presence of Kumajiro and Milka, the koala.</p><p> Watching Ivan in the midst of his former colonies, his cheeks pink from laughing and his eyes shining with happiness as he told anyone who wanted to hear about all his favorite flowers (the sunflower first) and the foods he most liked to eating (much to the surprise and horror of the entire Commonwealth), Arthur felt a tightness in his heart, but a good grip.</p><p> It was as if Ivan's place was there, in the middle of his family, surrounded by people who were happy with him. This was so different than before; whenever he remembered Russia, Arthur saw him with that frightening smile, always distant and lonely, surrounded by a cold aura and with everyone away from him, frightened by his enormous presence. Arthur wondered if Russia was like Ivan and just didn't show (or didn't know how to show) or if Ivan was what Russia might have been in other circumstances.</p><p>   If Arthur had looked for Ivan before, tried to approach him without the almost irrational fear that, now he realized, tarnished his perception of who Russia was, if he had tried a little harder, he could have found this same child within the great nation? If Ivan was what Russia could have been, was there anything he should have done to help?</p><p>   If he had given up on the idea of exploring America and had turned his eyes to the frozen tundras, where a small child was waiting for him, it will be… Arthur cut that thought off, feeling a little ashamed when he realized that, given a second chance, he I would have repeated history all over again.</p><p> Despite all the disgust that Alfred brought him with his independence, having the opportunity to raise him, as well as each of his colonies, was not something he would waste, with all the sweet memories it brought and brought. Still, maybe ...</p><p>- Arthur?! – Brunei called to him in a whisper, pulling on his sleeve. Coming out of his mental ramblings, Arthur blinked the big green spheres with confusion, looking at the little girl a little stunned.</p><p>- Sorry, Brunei, what did you say?</p><p>- You seem distracted; it's all right? – The little girl whispered, tilting her head a little, her long dark strands falling on her face. With a gentle smile, the Brit pushed the unruly strands from his face and Brunei reveled in the affection, smiling with satisfaction.</p><p>- Ah, it's nothing, I was just distracted.</p><p>- You looked sad. I thought you would be happy.</p><p>- And I am. I assure you that I am. I do not think I have ever been happier in my life.</p><p>   Brunei gave him an appraising look, accepting Arthur's word after a few seconds.</p><p>  After hours, Arthur decided it was time to leave, much to the protest of his former colonies, mainly Australia and Ivan, who seemed to have found a common affinity. That was not enough to make Arthur change his mind and after exchanging goodbyes and promises for more play dates, they left the building amidst laughter.</p><p>  The sky was already dark and the nightlife in Rome was in full swing. Surrounded by the atmosphere of the Roman night, Arthur was in no hurry to walk towards his hotel, listening to Ivan tell how much fun he had with the former British colonies as if Arthur was not there.</p><p>  Arthur didn’t bother to encourage Ivan to speak, feeling strangely calm, the sounds of the city sounding like a distant background noise. His peace was destroyed, however, when he arrived at the hotel and saw a furious Belarus, surrounded by an aura so frightening that everyone at the hotel was crying with fear.</p><p>  The moment she saw Arthur, the Brit swore he heard a snarl and his body automatically backed up, holding Ivan and getting ready to run.</p><p>- Where were you?! – That woman-shaped demon snarled, barely noticing Ukraine trying to stop her from doing something she would regret. Damn it, Arthur had totally forgotten that he had a date with the two sisters that afternoon.</p><p>     Cold sweat rolled down his spine as he prepared for the approaching storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder if I was too hard on Alfred, but honestly, the impression I have is that he is very self-centered and would think he has an exclusive right over Arthur, whether as a person or as a country and he seems immature enough to try a trip from guilt, especially with Ivan involved.<br/>I thought about making things right between them now but I thought it would be better for later, so I leave you a little drama.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seemed a lot bigger when I was writing and it took a bit of work, but here it is, another chapter with a little drama and feelings. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to read the note at the end of the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A família é como uma árvore com galhos que crescem em diferentes direções, mas que têm a mesma raiz. - Desconhecido</em>
</p><hr/><p>                                                                                                                                                              </p><p> </p><p>Ukraine</p><p> </p><p>  If someone asked Yekaterina today if she was happy, she would smile and say “yes” even if it was a lie. Of course, things were easier these days than in the past, where there was a great shortage of food and little protection from the cold, but the memory of nations doesn’t work like that of a human being; events of the past could sometimes seem as recent as the most ordinary and useless things.</p><p>  Nowadays, Yekaterina was proud of her independence, of all the struggle she faced to be recognized, but she was no happier than in the past. In the past, she and her brothers were together; they were smaller and in spite of the extraordinary strength of Russia, he always resorted to her in her most difficult moments and Yekateria would smile and extend her hand, teaching them both how to survive cold weather and hunger. Nowadays, it seemed that there was always a conflict between her and Russia and Yekaterina wondered if all this was a way for Ivan to take revenge for her abandoning him after the dissolution of the former USSR.</p><p>  Sometimes the strife between them reached such proportions, that she fervently wished she could hate her younger brother for all her suffering; Crimea, the holodomor and all politics wore it out and threatened to undermine its goodwill and joy. Sometimes, Yekaterina wished she could go back to the simplest days, when it was just the three of them trying to survive the extreme cold and they loved each other without aiming a spear at the other's throat.</p><p>  That is why, seeing Russia as a child again surprised her so much, despite not showing, the vision of the child unlocking distant memories that she had kept deep in her tired heart. Russia did not recognize her and he also looked younger than she remembered, but it did not prevent the two brothers from reconnecting.</p><p>  Seeing Russia as innocent and kind as before almost made her cry and she really, really wanted to be able to just take him and look after him again, but she couldn't. Their governments had not been in agreement for some time and Yekaterina didn’t trust her boss not to try, if not to harm her little brother, to at least try to manipulate him.</p><p>   And England looked so happy looking after Russia. The Ukrainian didn’t remember ever seeing the Brit so open and smiling, nor so severe. The way he cherished Russia and rebuked him, demanding obedience without even raising his voice was surprising. She had to remember that Russia was not the first young nation he cared for; England, after all, had a long curriculum as a homeland of islands and countries all over the world.</p><p>  The two nations were quick to get close and exchange stories from their days as caregivers, Yekaterina telling everything she knew about Russia as a child.</p><p>- Russia-chan has always been very needy for friends; there weren't many children in our house at that time, so most of the time it was just us and the animals. Once Russia-chan tried to make friends with a squirrel and was rejected! The poor guy was so traumatized that he refused to leave the house for days! – Yekaterina laughed, wiping a tear of amusement, Arthur following her, but in a more measured way. – For some reason, small animals never seemed to like him, but reindeer, wolves and polar bears were always around.</p><p>- Yes, I realised. Kumajiro seemed to like Ivan almost immediately, unlike Milka, the koala from Australia... Maybe it has something to have with his nation. – Arthur agreed, smiling at the recent memory. – But from what you tell me, Ivan does not seem to me to be the messy type and although he is well behaved, he keeps leaving colored pencils and brushes scattered throughout the house. Luckily he is not the type to paint the walls...</p><p>- Russia-chan is a great artist. Of the three of us, he did the best in the arts. - Yekaterina's smile became a little wistful as she watched Natalya try to convince Ivan not to try to get water from the fountain illuminated by colored lights. - He seems to be very happy with you. I feel a little jealous.</p><p>- Ukraine, I...</p><p>- No. – She interrupted him before Arthur could say any unnecessary excuses. – I understand it's better this way. My time with Ivan is gone. We are still <em>braty (Ukrainian word for ‘siblings’, maybe?), </em>make no mistake, but it seems that nowadays there is no time for that, you know? For the family… Ivan has always had a lot of pressure on him, being the biggest country in the world; and now, seeing him having fun and being so innocent is enough joy for me. I am even more relieved to know that you are the one taking care of him. How did this happen?</p><p>- It was a surprise for me as much as for you. He... He just appeared like a baby on my couch. – Arthur shrugged, not going into much detail. – I confess that he is quite different from what I imagined a children's Russia would be. He is… nice.</p><p>- Russia-chan has always been, in his own way, he just... He doesn't know how to express it these days. Time was not kind to him. – Yekaterina explained, a sad look appearing on his face as he observed his younger brother's innocence again. – England... Arthur – the use of his name, although not unexpected, still surprised him and Arthur looked at her patiently. – When all this is over... When everything is back to normal and Ivan is back to Russia, will you still be close to him?</p><p>   Yekaterina's request surprised him. Of all the things he imagined she would ask for, it wasn't exactly that. The Ukrainian stared at him intently, waiting for his answer, her hands tightening in an anxiety she barely noticed. Depending on your answer, the Ukrainian would not hesitate to demonstrate exactly her thoughts, preferably in a physical form.</p><p> But she never did.</p><p>- If that is his wish, I will be delighted!</p><p>  Arthur's smile was small but sincere and Yekaterina found herself reflecting the same smile. Her brother wouldn't come back to her, things wouldn't be the same as before, but maybe it was okay. If it were Arthur, Yekaterina would trust that Ivan would be fine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Belarus</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- You must calm down, Bielo-chan, you are drawing people's attention to us. – Yekaterina called to her, sighing to see Natalya stamping her foot impatiently, her furious aura scaring the poor people present in the park.</p><p>- He's taking too long! If this is some plan to prevent me from being with my <em>starshiy brat</em>... - Natalya snarled, making a baby next to them cry. With a frightened look at the two foreign women, the mother ran away, terrified.</p><p>- Engl-Arthur wouldn't do that; he wouldn’t have agreed to this if he disapproved. – Yekaterina assured, shaking her head with some distant memory.</p><p>- You are accepting everything very well, sister. Aren't you worried about our <em>brat</em>? That damn brow did something to Ru-Ivan and you don't seem to care! – Natalya barked, barely wavering with the unusually furious look that the Ukrainian gave her. She was too angry to care. The stuped British was with his brother and the little time allowed for her to interact with Ivan was being wasted because the supposed gentleman did not know how to keep his schedule.</p><p>- Don't do it, Natalya, you know I love Ivan as much as you do!</p><p>- Then…</p><p>- I already said the reason we can't be with Ivan! – Yekaterina interrupted her. – Furthermore, Arthur allowed us to visit him at his home, which will be much easier if we had to visit Russia. Let's accept what we can and enjoy, Naty; Ivan won’t be a child forever!</p><p> Natalya frowned, irritated by her sister's logic, but having to accept it. This did not prevent her from wishing for things to be different. It was not fair that England, of all countries, should take care of her beloved brother. Natalya certainly loved him more than that stupid tea lover, even more than Yekaterina.</p><p>   In her view, Ivan was her protector, her inspiration and everything she longed to have and be and all Natalya wanted was to seek that protection and return it. She would be a great caregiver, Natalya was sure of that. People could say whatever they wanted and it may even be true that most babies cried in her presence, but Natalya knew how to take care of a child and for her brother she would do everything.</p><p>She wanted to yell at Yekaterina for simply accepting everything without complaining, saying that if she wanted to keep making excuses for not accepting responsibility, that it was her problem. She wanted to scream whenever she saw one of those nation girls <strike>bitches</strike> cooing over Ivan and surrounding him, wanting to hug and catch him, saying how cute and cute Ivan was.</p><p> Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting.</p><p>Disgusting, all of them. Natalya remembered hearing them talking about how scary Russia was, how he was a monster, how horrible, manipulative and so many other lies. Now they acted as if they always knew the qualities that only her, his younger sister, had ever seen.</p><p>  Even England was no different and Natalya just hated it all.</p><p>- He doesn't deserve to take care of Ivan. Natalya muttered under her breath, taking Yekaterina out of her mind. - None of them deserve Ivan!</p><p>- None of them know Ivan, only Russia. - Yekaterina tried to calm her, sighing. - Give people a chance, little sister. It could be Ivan's opportunity to have the friends he wants.</p><p>   Natalya bit her bottom lip to hold back the words. Ivan didn't need anyone else but herself, but this was an old discussion that she didn't want to start over. Taking a deep breath, Natalya tried to control her temper, looking around again for that idiot who was with her brother. Natalya would chew England when he arrived for being late.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Commonwealth</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  All members of the Commonwealth, with the exception of Mozambique and Rwanda, were former colonies of England, having grown up in their care and love for years before finally gaining their independence and leaving their former home.</p><p> The Commonwealth was a way for them to stay together, but mainly, to show England that, although they no longer live under its roof, they never left their care, nor did they ever stop loving it, seeing how destroyed it was. British was to see each of its colonies abandon it.</p><p>It hurt them too, but the urge to be their own country, to have to live under the domination of another nation, was gradually increasing and, as they grew up, each of them went to their own homes.</p><p>  America's refusal to join the Commonwealth was met, in part, with relief, but mostly indignation. Many, mainly Australia, Hong Kong and even India, surprisingly, revolted with America for this, because it was obvious that, of all his colonies, he was the one that England most esteemed, despite guaranteeing that it was not true.</p><p> Well, if America thought it was too capable to even look at the one who gave it so much love in childhood and pay back with a little attention, the other former colonies would ensure that they did enough to make England forget about that idiot.</p><p>  They never did.</p><p>Sure, England could be fine without America, but Arthur didn't look quite as well without Alfred, especially every fourth of July. The years helped Arthur to better deal with Alfred's withdrawal, but he was never able to stop caring about his former colony, any of them, and there was always someone by his side when Alfred inevitably despised his advice and tossed his affection aside, always snarling <em>“I'm not your brother anymore, England! Leave me alone!"</em></p><p> Idiot.</p><p>    Matthew used to visit him when Alfred hurt the Brit, but he thought his resemblance to his twin only hurt his former - he was still - older brother. Girls always got a better reaction; Brunei, with its sweet manner and shy smile, or Seychelles or Saint Lucia, with its relaxed and cheerful personalities, always managed to cheer up Arthur. Australia also used to appear sporadically, much to the suffering of Arthur who had to deal with the strange animals he sometimes brought and New Zealand was a common visitor to his home, his serene personality a balm for the tired bones of his former homeland.</p><p>None of his former colonies - except for Alfred the idiot - has ever failed to see Arthur as his older brother; they loved him very much and tried to reward all the love that Arthur had given them, but his new freedom did not always allow them to visit the British when they wanted to. They now had responsibilities, tasks in their governments and leaders that were not always pleasant, to follow and obey, instead of a brother who struggled to see them well.</p><p>  Visits sometimes became distant, especially in times of crisis, some just seeing Arthur during meetings. Arthur always made sure he was okay, that he didn't mind being alone, but everyone could see that it was a lie. Arthur hated loneliness and sometimes, some more paranoid - Australia, Saint Vincent and Barbados - thought that some interested country - nobody suspected France, no sir, not at all - tried to take advantage of it.</p><p> His nightmares seemed to be confirmed when Alfred left speaking to anyone who wanted to hear that Russia had gotten Arthur pregnant. Sure, it was Alfred speaking, aside from the fact that he hated Russia, but that was still enough for the Commonwealth to almost implode with concern, which didn't help the fact that Arthur was refusing to receive visitors.</p><p>  But now, seeing Arthur look so happy, with Russia the size of a four-year-old in his arms and surrounded by his former colonies, they realized that their concerns were unnecessary. They had never seen Arthur look so happy before and all thanks to Russia, from all countries.</p><p>- Australia, be careful with your animals, Ivan can hurt them. – Arthur squirmed, wanting to reach the two nations he was playing with the Australian koala.</p><p>- Don't worry, Artie, Milka is tame and vaccinated! – Ralph laughed, amused by the blonde's concern before turning to Ivan excitedly. – You liked her? Milka is wonderful, isn't she?</p><p>- Wonderful! – Ivan imitated, laughing along with Ralph. – I want to. Can I have one, <em>stashiy brat</em>?!</p><p>- No, Ivan. Pet takes a lot of work and you already have your stuffed animals. – Arthur was quick to cut the urge, not wanting to have trouble taking care of an animal when he was already taking care of a child.</p><p>- Don't worry, Ivan. I have several animals that you can meet if you ever want to visit me! Just wait until you meet Rulo. He is always happy to meet new people!</p><p>- Are you talking about that giant crocodile that you think is a dog?! – Grenadine scoffed. – Sure, I'm sure Rulo will love meeting him! What should Russian taste like?</p><p>  Some nations protested with Grenadine, mainly Australia who left in defense of their pet, while Ivan watched the little discussion with confusion, without understanding anything.</p><p>- You look great. – Bharat commented, sitting next to Arthur while watching the younger countries run around with Russia following them.</p><p>- And why wouldn't I be? – Arthur snorted, a slightly strained smile on India's face.</p><p>- I dont know. Maybe because you decided that isolating yourself without saying a single word to anyone was an excellent idea! – Arthur was impressed at how the Indian could pin him with a peaceful smile on his face. It made him squirm in his chair and want to defend himself in some way, but instead Arthur just sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering a weak "sorry".</p><p>   Bharat didn’t find this enough, but it would have to do. He was at least relieved to see his old homeland well.</p><p>- Next time just remember that there are a lot of people who care about you, so don't go away without giving at least a warning first! – Bharat asked, even if his intonation did not seem to change. However, having dealt with the Indian for years, Arthur was able to recognize the emotions that were hidden behind that calm face.</p><p>- Yes, yes, I'm sorry for that!</p><p>   Bharat was happy that his skin was brown, as he was sure, by the heat he was feeling, that he was blushing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>North America</em>
</p><p>  </p><p>Being a young nation was not an easy thing, Alfred had admitted to himself. There was so much bureaucracy, so many rules, so many people to please and leaders that they didn't always know how to lead, which sometimes made it difficult for him to appreciate his long life as a nation.</p><p>  Still, Alfred persevered and was happy with his current place as one of the most developed nations in the world and an economic giant, whose language was spoken almost everywhere in the world. He prides himself, of all the nations that England colonized, that he did the best.</p><p> Far from wanting to despise his brother (who he sometimes didn’t even remember he had) and all those children with whom he shared Arthur's house for some time (for some reason Alfred never managed to see them as real brothers, at most companions of day care center), it was undeniable that he had more wealth, resources and power, not only economic, but military and social.</p><p>Despite all the setbacks, Alfred was in a good situation and like most children who felt the need to repay their parents for the sacrifices they made to have a good life, Alfred wanted to repay Arthur for having raised him and allowed him to arrive where it arrived. However, nothing seemed to be enough.</p><p> He didn't seem to be strong enough, wealthy enough, safe enough to get Arthur's attention and convince him to accept his retribution, but Arthur never seemed to see his former colony's efforts and it bored him sometimes. It wasn't as if Alfred wanted Arthur and England to agree to be under his rule and his government (although he had to admit that he wouldn't mind it), but sometimes he wanted more recognition for all his effort than criticism constants he received, either for speaking too loudly, being too exaggerated, or whatever the reason was for Arthur to be fighting with him on a certain day.</p><p>Alfred was struggling and felt that although he was on the right track, it was not enough to get Arthur's attention. In his opinion, Arthur should not be wasting his time getting involved with other nations. Nations like Russia.</p><p>  Despite what other nations might think, Alfred didn’t hate Ivan. The Russian was more of an economic and military thorn in his side than an enemy; they had their moments of understanding and sometimes Alfred didn't have time to bother with Ivan, but maybe he was wrong and he really hated Russia, because there was no other explanation for the bubbling anger and the cold, dark feeling growing inside his chest at this moment.</p><p>   When Alfred saw evidence of a child in his former homeland, he first thought that Arthur was too busy being a nanny, but then why the mystery? And Arthur seemed to be getting involved with Russia, for some reason, Russia apparently disappeared and Arthur defending him... In his mind it was logical to think that they had a son. Arthur didn't deny it.</p><p>  Alfred wasn’t sure what to think about this. He didn't like it at all. Losing Arthur to Russia, of all nations revolted him and he spared no words to defame the Russian to anyone who would listen, telling how he forced Arthur to have a child with him. Who knew about the other despicable things that the communist forced the island to do?</p><p> Upon discovering that he was wrong, that Arthur didn’t have a child with Russia and that the child <strong>was</strong> Russia, even though he didn’t believe much, Alfred should have been relieved, but instead, that ugly feeling in his chest turned into something else bitter, threatening to break his heart if he thought about the situation too much.</p><p>- He's wasting his time with that little communist! I could just drop it with their sisters and that's it! I bet that crazy communist sister wouldn't mind looking after him! – Alfred grunted, waving his hands violently as he paced, making his captive audience, Matthew, sigh.</p><p>- You know Arthur wouldn't do that. He is very pragmatic and wouldn’t leave a child alone. – Matthew sighed again, wanting very much to leave, but knowing he would hurt Alfred. – You know, why don't you try to meet Ivan? He's a very sweet child.</p><p>- That bastard already made up his mind, huh? I don't like him and he doesn't like me; even as a brat he made it very clear and the feeling is mutual! – Alfred snorted contemptuously. – I don't care about him, I don't want to meet Russia and Arthur is wasting his time with him!</p><p>- You know, I think you're jealous.</p><p>  Matthew's voice was soft, low, almost as if he didn't want Alfred to hear him, but the American heard and turned to his twin, appalled.</p><p>- What?</p><p>- I think you're jealous! – Matthew said louder, sighing for the tenth or hundredth time. Hard to say. – Jealous that Arthur is not giving you his full attention.</p><p>  Alfred's complaint almost fell with the Canadian's boldness, not sure how to respond to that accusation. He was not jealous. There was nothing in this situation that would make him jealous. Alfred simply could see everything better than the others, it was not his fault if the others did not agree with him, easily taken by a childish face.</p><p>- It was always you, you, you. You have dominated Arthur's attention for years, always demanded his affection and thrown a tantrum when you couldn't, screaming louder than everyone else to get it. – Matthew said, getting up from his chair with Kumajiro in his arms. He didn't look angry, nor mean, just thoughtful. – That's why you're angry; because you can't bear to see that you're no longer Arthur's center of attention!</p><p>- Speaking like that, it looks like you're the only one jealous, Mattie. – Alfred scoffed, squirming a little at his feet, uncomfortable with the accusation. – Don't tell me the little communist has already won you over!</p><p>- I think at some point I was jealous of you. Not just for having Arthur's attention, but for always drawing attention wherever he went. – Matthew said, looking at his twin with an indistinguishable look, a mixture of contemplation, annoyance and acceptance. – But looking back, I never had to be jealous of you, because I know that Arthur loved me and <em>still</em> loves me. He also never stopped loving you. He taking care of Russia doesn't change that, so you should be happy to see Arthur smile again, instead of being mean.</p><p>  And without waiting for Alfred to respond, Matthew left the room, perhaps fearing an explosive reaction from Alfred. Not that he had to worry about that. Alfred was unable to react to the weight of his brother's words.</p><p>  Just like before, with Arthur, he felt a kind of guilt and emptiness where there was that ugly feeling before and he wondered if he was doing things the wrong way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  <em>Canada</em></p><p> </p><p>Leaving his twin behind, Mathew wondered if he wasn't being too hard, but he quickly abandoned that notion, figuring it was time for Alfred to learn that the world didn't revolve around him. But mostly, before he lost Arthur's affections, something that, deep down, Matthew believed was impossible, but sometimes Alfred was just hard to deal with and it wasn't unlikely that their relationship would go sour in the future; more than it was already souring.</p><p>     Being someone considered invisible most of the time, it was not uncommon for the Canadian to notice certain things, especially when it came to his family. Matthew was well aware of how much Arthur resented Alfred for having him, not only left him, but convinced the other colonies to seek his independence. Time helped Arthur to accept the reality and there was even some relief when the pain calmed down a little, but Arthur never stopped worrying about them.</p><p>   Maybe it was because, being a homeland for so many years, Arthur didn't know how to act differently towards his former colonies, or maybe it was the Briton's own childhood, but the Englishman never stopped taking care of his former colonies, always advising, even when he complained that they were old enough to take care of themselves.</p><p> When Arthur remembered him, Matthew was happy, even though he was sometimes mistaken for Alfred. He figured it was inevitable, after all. He was very much like the American, but it made him feel that Arthur gave Alfred more importance than he did and that the British did not love him as he loved his twin.</p><p>  It took a long conversation with Francis for that fear and the pain, which the Canadian didn't even realize he felt, disappear and he understood that Arthur never made a distinction between them. Still, it didn't do much to combat the feeling that, from jealousy, went to revolt and from revolt to consternation whenever he saw his brother being so rude to Arthur when he thought the Brit was being annoying.</p><p>   It was not easy for him to accept this at first, but he was Alfred, after all, selfish, mean and unable to look beyond himself, despite his qualities. Trying to convince Alfred that he was wrong was a difficult task, yet Matthew felt it was his fault for never insisting on his brother to see that if he kept pushing Arthur like he always did, there would come a day when Arthur wouldn't mind more and it would devastate Alfred, for sure.</p><p>  For that, Matthew was grateful for all the events. Not only was Arthur once again happy, it could help Alfred to see that he was not the only one in the Brit's life. Matthew really hoped that everything would end well. He just wanted the best for his family and maybe, a new brother was just what they all needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I researched and found out that the relationship between England and India is a little bit troubled, so I wanted to pass this on in history, sorry if India got a little weird, but it is a country little explored in the anime, so I took my liberties. As for the Commonwealth, what I said in their part about its members is really true, according to Wikipedia, at least.<br/>I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Twists are approaching in the next chapter (dramatic music)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabe qual o melhor lado do pesadelo? É o único sonho, que ao acordamos, desejamos permanecer em nossa realidade. - Aminda.</p><hr/><p>                                                                                                                                                                                            </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was very cold and Ivan was unable to walk properly through the snowdrifts that seemed to grow by the minute with the soft but steady fall of snow, although so far it was nothing new for Ivan. His growling stomach was also nothing new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  They were without food again, something very common in winter; during the other seasons there was always food in the forest and animals to hunt, but winter made it almost impossible and he had to walk miles to find a hare or, if he was lucky, a moose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Armed with just one spear, he tried to spot a possible prey, not wanting to spend another night away from home and narrowly missed an arrow. Startled, Russia looked around, seeing a figure over the trees, already preparing another arrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  With a hiss of terror, Russia ran, or at least tried, as fast as he could, leaving a visible trail in the snow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No-don't hurt me! – He shouted, although it only resulted in another arrow coming his way. He ran as fast as he could, but had the impression that the other was just playing with him, as he was much faster than Russia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kesesesesesese! I finally found you, damn you! This time you will not escape! – A childish voice screamed and Russia despaired to see a child wearing strange clothes appear before him, pointing a sword at his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Tears came to his eyes when he was surrounded and he tried to beg, but it was no use. Russia returned home without food, weak and with more injuries than when he left. He cried all the way home and some more in his older sister's arms, wondering why people were so mean to him when he hadn't done anything wrong. His sister didn’t have an answer for him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>   Ivan woke up with a start, looking around the hotel room for possible invaders, finding nothing threatening. Sobbing, he looked at his older brother, sleeping soundly and sniffling, immediately ran closer to him, trying not to wake Arthur.</p><p>  He was unsuccessful in his mission, because the eldest woke up, though too sleepy to form intelligible phrases. He just noticed Ivan's nervousness and wondering what the problem was, Arthur pulled the kid close to him, wrapping an arm around Ivan. Subconsciously, the Brit realized there was something different about Ivan, but he didn't pay much attention to that at the moment.</p><p>   The movement surprised Ivan a little, but the boy quickly settled down, smiling with the pleasant warmth that his brother emanated, completely different from the cold of his dream and burying his face in Arthur's chest, he went back to sleep.</p><p>  When he woke up later, Ivan had totally forgotten his dream and was more excited than usual, barely hanging on, laughing at anything. Arthur did not understand the reason for so much excitement on the part of the child, but he didn’t think it was bad, glad to see Ivan well. He was more concerned with the change in size that Ivan had undergone overnight.</p><p>- Good thing your pajamas are wide... I'm going to start worrying about going to sleep and you end up growing in your clothes and suffocating, you know? - Arthur commented with a half-mocked, half-hearted smile, really concerned with this possibility.</p><p>  Luckily for both of them, Arthur had already taken precautions for that moment and bought Ivan bigger clothes on their last shopping trip. He was happy to have thought of packing some of those clothes when he packed his bags or he would have to deal with a big problem.</p><p>
  <em>"I just hope the clothes will fit. He grew up too much!"</em>
</p><p> In fact, Ivan had grown up. From the little four-year-old boy, he now looked to be between seven and eight, still chubby and pink. Ivan laughed when Arthur, playfully, stroked his slightly protruding belly, always impressed by how plump the Russian was, very different from the other nations he had looked after for years. Was that what Ivan hid under his coat? Not for the first time, the island nation wished he could know more about Russia as much as it knew about Ivan now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The moment Ivan entered the conference room, he ran to his sisters, ignoring the general surprise at seeing how much Ivan had grown. Lithuania, in particular, was somewhat shaken to see the Russian boy, remembering the first meeting they had, centuries ago.</p><p>- Ivan? You look great! Is you… taller? – Yekaterina blinked, looking at her younger brother somewhat confused. He was exactly like the Russia she remembered from her childhood. She looked at Arthur for answers, but got no more than a shrug and for the sake of her sanity, the Ukrainian decided not to ask. It was easier that way. Natalya certainly didn't seem the least bit disturbed by the change.</p><p>- How was your night, <em>starshiy brat</em>? Did that brow do something strange while you were sleeping? – Natalya asked, confusing Ivan.</p><p>- Natalya, don't ask those kind of questions! – Yekaterina scolded her. – Why don't you tell us what you did, Russia-chan? You ate well?</p><p>  Involved in one of his favorite subjects, Ivan went on to tell about everything they had eaten and how delicious the food was, the other female nations gathering around him as they arrived.</p><p>- Awn, I never knew Russia was so adorable as a child... he's the cutest baby I've ever seen! – Hungary exclaimed, taking pictures without stopping. Apparently, 'moe' was also something that attracted her.</p><p>- <em>Nyet</em>! I'm an adult already! – Russia protested, pouting before smiling. - Like <em>starshiy brat</em>! And my <em>sestry</em>! – He said the last sentence quietly, lowering his red face before looking at the two sisters for approval.</p><p>   It just made the girls louder, giving Russia praise and comments, which made him more shy, but just as happy. Ivan loved it when people flattered him and said he was a good boy. It wasn't as good as when Arthur said, but still, good.</p><p>- You look so adorable with a child, Belarus; can I take a picture? – Hungary asked, already lifting the camera. It wasn't like she really needed permission to do that. This took the female nation by surprise, not expecting anyone to speak to her without fear, although she was not used to intimidating or interacting much with Hungary.</p><p>- Eh?! I-I-I don't care, I think...</p><p>  Satisfied, Hungary quickly took a photo of the two brothers, commenting non-stop on how beautiful Belarus was and such, making the girl ashamed, not knowing whether to react with anger or satisfaction.</p><p>- I brought you some chocolates, Russia-chan! – Belgium held out a box of decorated chocolates that made Ivan's eyes shine even more. When he opened the box he was delighted to see that it was shaped like cute animals.</p><p>- Is that one of those handmade chocolates? – Ukraine asked, recognizing the models of other occasions.</p><p>- Yes, kids love it. You should come to my house sometime; I have several shapes of various shapes and sizes. – Belgium replied, involving the girls in a lively conversation about chocolate, something that Germany was decidedly ignoring, since the meeting had not really started yet. Still, the women were being louder than usual.</p><p>- That's not fair ... Why don't women flatter me like that? You and your baby are getting all the attention, Arthur! – Francis protested when he saw the girls paying so much attention to Ivan.</p><p>- They do not pay attention to you because you are a perverted idiot! And Ivan is not mine, nor is he a baby anymore! – Arthur sighed, feeling a little melancholy, which did not go unnoticed by the Frenchman.</p><p>- Are you sad about that? Ah, I got it, don't worry, <em>mon ami</em>, everything will be fine!</p><p>- What in the name of the queen are you talking about, wanker?</p><p>  Instead of answering, Francis just laughed, much to Arthur's irritation, who didn’t understand what the stupid Frenchman was referring to and his irritation only increased each time the older man launched senseless provocations. He wished he could hang that asshole or at least throw it out the window, but he was afraid to scare Ivan and that was not something he would accept. Still, Arthur wished he could punch that arrogant expression on the Frenchman's face.</p><p>- HEY PEOPLE! THE HERO IS HERE!! – Alfred shouted as soon as he entered the room, almost bursting the doors again. Ivan jumped in fright, but as soon as he recognized who he was, he jumped off Natalya's lap, almost knocking over the chocolate box and ran to Arthur, grabbing him tightly while casting a furious look at the American.</p><p>- You idiot, look what you did! – Natalya clenched her teeth at the American, irritated that her beloved brother had escaped from her lap when she was enjoying his company so much. That and any reason to be angry with the American was valid, in his opinion.</p><p>- America, how many times have I told you: do not be scandalous! Honestly, when are you going to learn any moderation? – Arthur snorted, trying to calm Ivan, without noticing the incredulous look of his former colony.</p><p>- Is this serious? Are you scolding me for a… - Several pairs of eyes fixed and full of promises of threat in his direction shut him up and despite being a strong nation, Alfred was not as dumb as everyone thought and went to sit next to Matthew , grumbling before throwing himself in his chair with a snort and crossing his arms watching the women once again surround the two countries and seeming not to notice an angry Belarus that was being "calmed" by Ukraine and Lithuania.</p><p>- Can you believe that? They're all falling for this communist coup! – Alfred complained and wisely Matthew kept silent.</p><p>- If you already stopped playing, all of you go to your seats to start the meeting! – Germany snorted, standing behind the crowd of women. Some protested and pouted, but eventually they dispersed, all going to their places, the conversations slowly dying. Arthur still got a frown from the German, but his gaze quickly loosened when he realized how scared Russia looked.</p><p>  The meeting was as boring as it was on any day and although he had behaved well so far, it would not be surprising that Ivan would eventually get tired. No sooner said than done. Two hours after much conversation he didn't understand, Ivan was already squirming in his seat, clearly upset.</p><p> His old seat had been placed next to Arthur's chair, so he was much more comfortable than the first day. This did not change the fact that he was tired of sitting. He had already read all his children's books and was tired, without understanding everything that those big people were talking about; Ivan did not think that a world meeting would be so boring. He was also getting hungry.</p><p> Ivan even thought about complaining, but when he turned to Arthur and saw him so focused on his notes he knew it was not a good time. While his brother loved him enough to pay attention to him, Ivan did not feel comfortable interrupting his older brother, so he was content to look for another distraction.</p><p>    Shaking his feet impatiently, Ivan opened his purse and took out his sketchbook and pencil box and started painting. From time to time Arthur helped him, much to the surprise of those who knew little of him and who expected the Brit to be more severe with the boy.</p><p>While he was painting what looked like a giraffe, one of his pencils rolled under the table. After a brief moment of panic, Ivan decided to go after his pencil, sliding himself under the table, making a minimum of noise so as not to disturb anyone. Once he saw himself there, it was as if Ivan was faced with an incredible and mysterious new world, because all he could see, looking from side to side, were legs and feet.</p><p>  This quickly attracted Ivan's attention and he forgot the pencil, in favor of examining those strange and colorful feet. The first pair of feet he examined was a pair of red pants with brown leather shoes, nothing very interesting.</p><p>  He crawled between his legs, making sounds of surprise and laughter before stopping in front of a pair of black leather boots with laces, which caught his attention. It looked like an earthworm, like the ones he found once in the garden and with fascination pulled one out, just to find resistance.</p><p>  Belgium was surprised when she felt something pull her left shoe and when she looked under the table, she was thankfully surprised to find Russia, of all people. This brought out a chuckle that she quickly smothered when Germany gave her a stern look.</p><p>  Playfully, the Belgian nation moved its foot, which made Ivan laugh softly. Looking around, Ivan quickly moved on to the next pair of feet that attracted his attention, a pair of brown leather boots belonging to the Netherlands, who stepped back in surprise when he felt someone grabbing his foot, but didn't pay much attention to the boy, just sighing.</p><p>This didn’t discourage the little Russian, who continued on his journey, always laughing when someone reacted, effectively distracting the whole room. Sweden, who was saying something about public education, did not seem to care about the giggles and sounds of surprise that punctuated the room, but certainly not everyone was having fun with it.</p><p>- Honestly, what is England doing, leaving a child loose, like that?!</p><p>- Relax, <em>bruder</em>, I can see the wrinkles rising on your forehead with that face you make! – Gilbert scoffed, not bothering when the youngest threw his feet out of the arm of the chair, irritated.</p><p>- If you paid attention to the meeting, I would be more relaxed! Honestly... if nobody is paying attention, why would we be here?! As if the usual fights weren't enough… - Ludwig grunted, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table as he cast a reproachful look at his brother and then at the personification of Northern Italy on his right side who was shamelessly paying attention to Russia and his antics than at the meeting (not that he ever really paid attention to them).</p><p>- Well, you can't blame others for that, <em>bruder</em>; even you must be curious. – Gilbert looked at the two nations in focus with a strange look on his face, seeming to be moving away from the room and Ludwig contained the urge to grunt in frustration.</p><p>   On the other side of the room, where the red tinge predominated, Scotland wondered when they would let a child interrupt the meeting like that, although it was a reasonable change for the constant discussions that were going on, but still, having to listen to those giggles was a little annoying.</p><p>  Suddenly he felt someone pull his foot and even before spying under the table, the redhead already knew who it would be. However, he didn’t expect the surprise on the child's face when looking at him.</p><p>- Arthur? – The little one asked uncertainly, looking at Scotland with wide and confused eyes before letting out a shocked sigh. - You changed your hair! – And here he lowered his voice, whispering audibly as if it were a big secret – Was it the fairies? Are they being... sleepy again?!</p><p>- What are you talking about, <em>laddie (boy)</em>? Don't confuse me with that <em>fandan (pretentious idiot.). </em>We are nothing alike! – Scotland snorted, not needing to look at Arthur to see his angry look.</p><p>- Oh, so why did you look like my <em>starshiy brat</em>?</p><p>- Because, unfortunately, we are brothers. I'm Scotland! – The redhead snorted, a little amused by the expression of surprise before he himself was surprised by the pout on the Russian's face, although that didn't show.</p><p>- Un… un-unfur… Sad? Why? <em>Starshiy</em> <em>brat</em> is the best brother in the world! I am very happy with <em>starshiy brat</em>! Not you? – Ivan spoke in a natural tone, not really understanding the Scotsman, who was surprised by that statement, not knowing what to answer.</p><p>- Ivan, what did I say about behaving? – Arthur scolded him, facing Ivan severely behind Scotland who almost jumped in his seat for not having noticed the British approach.</p><p>- But...</p><p>- Without "but". Apologize for interrupting and behave or you will run out of dessert! – Arthur admonished him, taking Ivan in his lap.</p><p>  Despite being an expected attitude of a child, perhaps because that was Russia, being scolded, no less, many were surprised to see the trembling pout and the little sniff before whispering an excuse to Scotland.</p><p>  Satisfied, Arthur apologized for the interruption, taking a quick look at the older brother who looked at him with a closed expression before walking away and after that there was no further interruption on the part of Ivan, who had been bribed by Arthur to return to his drawings with the help of some snacks, the Brit joined him in favor of his notes, exchanging whispers that Germany definitely decided to ignore.</p><p>   The lunch break couldn't come sooner and when Germany announced that they were excused for the moment, everyone was quick to leave the room.</p><p>- England, if you can wait... - Germany asked with his usual serious expression and predicting problems, Arthur sighed and agreed, asking Ivan to wait for him in the chair.</p><p>    Ivan was a good boy. He would obey his brother, but he was hungry and the fruit baby food he ate a few hours ago was not enough to kill his hunger and he was anxious.</p><p>  Looking towards the door, he saw Nikau walking away with some people and imagined that it would be okay for him to go with him. Ivan still thought about talking to Arthur, but seeing him involved in a serious conversation with the scary blonde, he decided he shouldn't interrupt and was big enough to go to Nikau alone.</p><p>     Squeezing Mister Medved, Ivan jumped out of the chair and ran after his old nanny, but with so many legs and blond hair and all being taller than them, it was easy to confuse people and soon he was lost in the crowd.</p><p>   With his heart pounding, Ivan looked around, trying to find a way back to Arthur, falling to the ground with a small cry when he hit someone's legs. Looking up, he was relieved to recognize the person he had run into.</p><p>- Uncle Francis!</p><p>Francis laughed at the child's relief and after scolding him for not paying attention, the Frenchman decided to “steal” Ivan for himself for a while, before Arthur returned from the “scolding that the scary blonde”, as Ivan described the German, was giving you. Francis could not help but agree, although he was amused that Arthur, of all nations, was the target of Germany's lectures. Knowing the other blonde, it would take some time.</p><p>- What do you think about meeting my friends? – Francis suggested, heading to one of the rooms where he, Spain and Prussia used to occupy during breaks. The proposal encouraged Ivan, always eager to make new friends.</p><p>- FUCK YOU AND YOUR TOMATOES, YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!</p><p>  The moment they appeared at the door, Francis and Ivan were greeted by the sight of Romano throwing something in Spain's face with violence, the Spaniard collapsing on the floor with a loud crash, covered in something red. It shocked Ivan, who looked at Romano with wide, teary eyes, shivering at his feet.</p><p>- Eh?! France? Ru-ru-Russia ?! what are you doing here? – Romano stirred, panicking when Ivan started to sniff. - Ah, wait... This is not... I... please, don't cry! You smelly bastard, do something!</p><p>- Why should I do something when it's your fault, idiot? – Francis shouted at the Italian, but quickly turned to Ivan, as desperate as Romano. If one of the Rússia’s sisters - Belarus, more precisely - heard that they made him cry, they would both be dead nations. Luckily, once Spain recovered from the coup, everything was fine.</p><p>- What were you doing? Stop wasting food on these fights of yours. – Francis sighed, looking at his dirty friend who acted as if there was nothing wrong in the world.</p><p>   Ivan watched that exchange of conversation a little confused, now that the initial surprise and fear was dissipating. Were those friends of Uncle Francis? They were not what Ivan expected, although, being just a child, he didn't expect anything from the beginning, but still.</p><p>- A-are you okay? – Ivan still sniffed, looking at Spain with big eyes.</p><p>- Sorry to scare you, little one. Romano may seem a little aggressive, but I assure you that he is a good person! – Spain laughed, wiping the tomato remnants from his face.</p><p>- Don't blame me, bastard of tomatoes, you were the one who started it! -Romano gritted his teeth, almost jumping out of his skin when Ivan hit his leg with a little excessive force.</p><p>- You shouldn't hurt your friends like that. Bad, bad! – The boy scolded him with plump cheeks and Romano hid behind Spain, shaking with fear.</p><p>- W-w-wh-why did you bring him here, you French bastard?!</p><p>- Come on, don't be boring, Romano, he's just a child! So you are Russia, huh? You sure look different... I never thought the day would come when I would see Russia as a child. – The Spaniard laughed, ignoring Romano's complaints about him laughing at Russia, at all nations.</p><p>  Uncle Francis's friends were a little strange, Ivan concluded, but they seemed nice enough. They introduced themselves and Spain offered some of his tomatoes, being pleased when Ivan devoured the fruit with taste.</p><p>- Can I put it in everything that I want? – Ivan asked, impressed.</p><p>- Yes! Tomato makes everything tastier! You can make sauce, ketchup, desserts... I'm just not sure if England is the best place to cook, but I guarantee that there is nothing better than tomatoes!</p><p>- Tch, stop advertising those mediocre tomatoes of yours, idiot bastard, or the next thing that will happen is that you will be exporting your damn tomatoes to Russia! – Romano snorted, crossing his arms with an irritated grimace.</p><p>- Honhonhonhon, I think little Romanito is getting jealous, <em>mon ami</em>!</p><p>  While the three nations argued among themselves and Ivan ate as many tomatoes as he could, no one noticed Prussia arriving. The Prussian stopped at the door, surprised to see Ivan sitting on one of the sofas, unresponsive for a moment. With long strides, Prussia approached Ivan, his steps covered by the noises made by the three adults and easily grabbed Ivan from behind and suspended him in the air, staring at Ivan intently.</p><p>    Prussia had no intention of scaring the boy. He didn't want to hurt him, just to make sure that this was actually the du drecksack (dirt bag) from Russia that he knew, so he didn't think much about taking the child by the armpits to stay at the same height level, his violet eyes examining him carefully.</p><p>  In fact, although smaller and a little bit fatter than he remembered, that one looked like the Russia of his childhood, centuries ago; even the icy sensation emanating from the child was the same as that of the younger Russia he fought with the Teutonic Knights. For some reason, despite not doubting England, Prussia at heart imagined that England was making up all this ridiculous history of Russia having become a child, but the bigger proof was right there, in front of him.</p><p>  So caught up in his own thoughts, it took Prussia a few seconds to notice how much the boy in his arms trembled, his trembling increasing by the second as his violet eyes filled with tears and sobs began to escape his throat. There was only one thing in the poor boy's eyes: pure terror. It was as if, looking at Prussia, Russia was seeing something terrible and that fear was painfully visible on his face.</p><p> Russia's first hiccup came out choking, but it was enough to silence all the noise in the room, which only contributed to each child's sobbing sounding louder and louder each time, until, in a burst, he screamed, squirming. violently in the hands of Prussia.</p><p>- WHAT YOU DO WITH HIM?! – Francis shouted, jumping off the sofa to take Ivan out of Prussia's hands, but he was unable to hold the boy, who with his feet and Ivan fell on his ass on the floor.</p><p>- Eh?! But I don’t…</p><p>- WHAT DID YOU DO, BASTARD?! ARE YOU WANTING US TO DIE? – Romano shouted in despair, already feeling death looming over them. Belarus would disembowel them. She would give them a slow death and all because that damn albino made his stupid brother cry.</p><p>- <em>Bra-brat</em>! – Ivan shouted, running out of the room in tears and shouting for his older brother.</p><p>- Ivan, wait! – Francis tried to stop him, running after the boy, but it was too late.</p><p>   Startled, Ivan ran away without seeing where he was going, shouting for Arthur and getting scared when others tried to approach him. Suddenly, they all looked so big and scary, dangerous strangers that they could hurt him. Visions of white landscapes and the sensation of extreme cold surrounded him, further confusing the poor boy who, seeing Prussia approaching him, only entered more despair.</p><p>- Go-go away, don't hurt me! – Ivan begged, running aimlessly again.</p><p>- Wait, I don't...</p><p>   Prussia's words were lost in his ears, Ivan's only concern being to flee faster than his pursuer and for not seeing where he was going, he once again ran into someone, being immediately caught by a steady pair of arms. , but kind.</p><p>- Ivan!! – Immediately recognizing the voice, Ivan looked into the face of the person holding it and was immensely relieved to see his older brother. - What happened dear? Why are you crying?!</p><p>  Seeing Arthur's concern was an immense relief for Ivan and more tears fell from his eyes before he hugged Arthur's neck tightly, sobbing and crying over him.</p><p> - Ivan! – Francis turned the corridor, with Prussia right behind him and immediately Arthur reacted violently, snarling with fury at both nations just to imagine that one of them had hurt his little brother.</p><p>- What did you do to him?! – The British demanded, holding Ivan in order to protect him from who he imagined to be the cause of all this. His gaze was heavier under the Frenchman and even Prussia drew back in fear, having never seen the small island look so threatening before.</p><p>- That's a big mistake, Art-<em>Angleterre</em>! – France started. – He just started to cry suddenly and...</p><p>- Nobody cries "suddenly", you idiot! If you hurt him, I swear to God...</p><p>- W-wait, <em>Angleterre</em>, this is all a misunderstanding! Prussia did nothing!</p><p>- <em>Bruder</em>! – Ludwig caught the Prussian's attention, approaching him with concern and that was when Prussia realized how many nations surrounded them and, mainly, accused him with silent looks.</p><p>- Ivan, love, everything is fine. Nobody will hurt you! – Arthur whispered to the boy, who clung firmly to him, the choked sobs finally turning into a terrified cry that despaired Arthur. What was wrong with the child? – I'm leaving!</p><p>- England, wait... - Ludwig tried to stop him, but the island nation didn’t hear him, leaving the room with Francis following him. Yekaterina and Natalya almost ran into Arthur at the door, having heard the commotion inside the building and ran after them, Natalya casting a furious look at the Prussian who promised a painful death in the albino's future.</p><p>   Soon the uproar started to rise in the hall and the German rubbed his forehead in irritation, his headache growing exponentially. He shot a dirty look at his older brother, who quickly defended himself, babbling excuses that Ludwig ignored. Guilty or not, the German didn't care; he just wanted this meeting to go on normally, at least once in his life.</p><p>- Did you hurt a child? That is low even for you, Prussia! – Hungary raised his frying pan, ready to hit him with all her strength.</p><p>- I-I ... I didn't do anything! I swear! – Prussia tried to defend himself, totally confused and scared by that reaction. Seriously, he hadn't done anything wrong. – He just started crying when I caught him!</p><p>- Ah, so it was your ugly face that scared you. – Hungary laughed, more relaxed, which angered Prussia. Damn, he hadn't done anything wrong, he just took the brat in his hands and fuck Hungary, he sure as hell hadn't scared the kid just because of his face, not really.</p><p>Perhaps the bastard only knew of his greatness and strength and was afraid. Yes, it could only be that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Time to Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm back! And we have the last chapter of that volume !! It took me a while because, when editing this chapter, I realized how small it was and tried to write more, but I'm kind of in a writer's block, so there wasn't much left.<br/>Still, I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>É na infância que aprendemos a lidar com os nossos medos para sermos adultos corajosos. - Desconhecido.</em>
</p><hr/><p>                                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>- Ivan, love, do not cry. It's all right. He did not hurt you, did he? – The Englishman asked with concern, already back in his hotel room, trying to look for any injury that could be inflicting such suffering on the child, but in vain; Ivan refused to let go of him and as far as the British could see, there was no physical injury to the child.</p><p>- Russia-chan. – Yekaterina whispered, not knowing whether to approach or not. Ivan heard her, but refused to let go of Arthur, flinching a little when the Ukrainian tried to touch him. She ignored the twinge of pain when she saw her brother withdraw from her like that, just wanting to ward off her pain. – Did Prussia scare you? I know he looks scary, but he won't do you any harm.</p><p>- <em>Plokhoy mal’chik… Strashno (Bad guy... scary)</em>! – Ivan whispered and Ukraine nodded in understanding. His next words were said in his mother tongue, so the European nation did not understand what had been said, but it seemed to do the trick, as Ivan stopped sniffling and let Yekaterina caress his head.</p><p>- I can kill that bastard for you<em>, starshiy brat</em>! – Natalya offered, making a scary face. She was going to dismember that albino for making her brother cry, intentionally or not.</p><p>- I do not think this will help much, Belarus. – Arthur tried to calm her down, shivering when the girl glared at him. – Bu-bbu-but I'm sure Ivan is happy with your concern! Really!</p><p>- <em>Plokhoy rebenok (bad child)...</em> - Ivan whispered, sniffling loudly. – He runs after me, attacking me, along with that child with long hair. Why are they so bad, brother? What did I do to keep them running after me?!</p><p>  Arthur was a little confused at first about what Ivan was referring to. This was not the first time that Ivan mentioned these "children", but Arthur did not think that the nightmares would affect him to such an extent. Before he could open his mouth to comfort Ivan, Yekaterina said:</p><p>- Don't worry, Russia-chan, he wouldn't hurt you. Prussia just wanted to apologize to you!</p><p>    Arthur stared at Yekaterina with astonishment as Natalya scoffed, crossing her arms with an expression that clearly said that she did not believe in her sister's bullshit, but neither said anything against it, mainly because it seemed to calm Ivan. He wiped the tears away with a look so hopeful it almost broke Arthur's heart.</p><p>- Really?</p><p>- Really! – Yekaterina confirmed with an incredibly sincere smile.</p><p>- So... He won't chase and hurt me anymore?!</p><p>- He can not anymore. And do not worry, if he tries, none of us will let him do anything to you.</p><p>  This did the trick and Ivan smiled, thanking his sister. Later, when Ivan fell asleep in Natalya's arms, Yekaterina explained to Arthur a little about his family's past.</p><p>- When he was younger, Russia-chan and Prussia lived in conflict; the Teutonic Knights tried to invade our homes several times, but Russia-chan was already under the command of the Golden Horde... He had many problems, both with Prussia and with the Mongols; forced him to grow faster and become stronger to protect us. Unfortunately, neither I nor Bielo-chan were of much help at that time.</p><p>    Arthur sighed, feeling guilty again for having neglected Russia in the past. Knowing a little about the difficult past of the Eurasian nation made him wonder if there was anything he could have done to help him in the past. Maybe just talking to him, offering a friendly shoulder could have helped. Yekaterina noticed the guilt in the emerald eyes of the island nation and was quick to console him.</p><p>- Don't think about it too much, Arthur. It's in the past. I also wondered many times what I could have done differently to change things, but that is no use now; you are doing a wonderful job now, you are giving Ivan the childhood he never had and I guarantee you; that's the best thing anyone could offer you!</p><p>   Arthur smiled gratefully at her and, deep down, hoped that was true.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After that episode, Arthur decided that there was no need for him to stay until the end of the meeting, although he was only one day away. Both were homesick and Arthur did not want to subject Ivan to having to meet Prussia again. He hoped to leave the next day, as soon as it was morning and before anyone knew, but he was not so lucky.</p><p>  Germany ended up ending the meeting earlier, since, apparently, they were all worried about Ivan (such a strange concept to think about when he remembered exactly who Ivan was) and his small hotel room was invaded by some of his colonies and Francis.</p><p>- Do not you have anything better to do, do you? – Arthur asked irritably, looking at Francis. He didn't care about the presence of his colonies, really. It was good to see them so relaxed and Brunei, above all, seemed enchanted with Yekaterina, or more precisely, with her breasts.</p><p>- Come on, Artie, don't pretend you're angry to see us. I can recognize that sparkle in your eyes! – Francis provoked him, to which Arthur only scoffed. – But are you really leaving? I hoped I could take Ivan on a tour of Rome...</p><p>- Do not you have a country to care about? Besides, we saw Rome enough last night. – Arthur snorted, ignoring Francis' protests, turning to Nikau, who was helping him pack his bags. – You know you don't have to do that, do you? You should join the others!</p><p>- I do not care. In addition, the others hardly had time to get to know Russia, while I have met him before. - Nikau replied. He lifted one of Ivan's little clothes in the air and laughed, a little nostalgically. - These clothes look so small now. Is that a nation thing? Grow up so fast?! Or is it because of… his condition?</p><p>- Maybe a little of both... - Arthur shrugged. – Nations are growing fast. I remember when I woke up just to see that you were bigger than when you went to sleep…</p><p>- That certainly reminds you of the old days, doesn't it? – Francis smiled wistfully, watching the younger nations interact with each other.</p><p> Arthur just scoffed, but deep down, he agreed with his friend and rival. The addition of the three brothers seemed natural in the midst of their former colonies, even with Natalya snarling at the boys and threatening them with death for disturbing her beloved older brother. But it all comes to an end and Ivan couldn't ignore the call to sleep for so long.</p><p>- Okay, Ivan, it is time to sleep.</p><p>- But <em>starshiy brat</em>, I am not… (yawn)… I'm sleepy!</p><p>- I am seeing. – Arthur teased. – You too, do not delay to go to sleep. You still have a meeting tomorrow!</p><p>- That's not very fair. – Ralph complained, but he didn't offer many protests, as tired as Ivan. Children had more energy than he expected.</p><p>  Ivan's sisters were the last to leave, promising to call them and visit whenever possible. Arthur was pleasantly surprised when Natalya thanked him timidly on leaving, followed by a clear threat. Arthur wasn't quite sure why the girl was thanking him (the Belarusian made her threat very clear, however), but he wasn't going to complain. After meeting her during those days, the older blond realized that it was just the way she protected herself from the world. Not unlike Russia, he realized.</p><p>- Did you enjoy meeting your sisters? – Arthur asked while putting Ivan to sleep and the boy nodded, holding his teddy bear in his arms while yawning.</p><p>- They are cool.</p><p>- Even more than me? – Arthur tease, poking Ivan in the stomach and smiling with the giggles he won.</p><p>- You are the best, brother. I swear!</p><p>- Good. You are also the best!</p><p>   The statement just made Ivan smile even more and hug Arthur tightly and the blonde returned the gesture, happy to see Ivan so happy. Everything would be fine again, he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door a figure was standing, his hand raised inches from the wood, in a position to knock, something he never did. Allistor wondered why he was there, if he should be there.</p><p>   There were many doubts, many questions that he wanted to ask, but that was very likely to end in a shouting contest or nothing, as usual. With a sigh, Allistor looked at the door one last time, half expecting it to give him the answers he wanted, walking away in slow steps.</p><p>  In the hotel lobby he met Francis, who was watching the skies over Rome with a small contemplative smile.</p><p>- That was a quick conversation. – He observed with a playful smile, to which Allistor rolled his eyes.</p><p>- It's late and the last thing I want is to start the conversation with an argument because I woke up the laddie! – The redhead grunted, knowing full well that it was a ridiculously weak excuse.</p><p>- Good point, <em>mon cher</em>. Good point. Well, since you have nothing interesting to tell, would you like to accompany me tonight?!</p><p>- Stop saying like that, stuped. Makes it look like you're inviting me to a damn date! And no, tomorrow I get up early and I don't feel like spending the last day of the meeting with a hangover.</p><p>  Without waiting for an answer, Allistor left. Once out of sight of the Frenchman, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a family number. Two rings later a heavily accented voice answered him, looking a little frowning.</p><p>- So, about that family reunion... I think we're going to have to anticipate it.</p><p>- You didn't speak to him, did you? – The voice on the other side sighed, looking tired and Allistor smiled as he shrugged, even though the other couldn't see. Not that he needed to, from the snort he heard, it was obvious that the other knew what he was doing.</p><p>- Okay, whatever. I'll call North!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with this incredible ending, we finished this volume. The next volume will be the last, unfortunately, but it will be longer than that, I promise! Unfortunately, I'm in the last semester of my course, so things are kind of busy for me and I probably didn't post anything until December, but who knows?<br/>I hope you are enjoying it and that you follow me to the end!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To face that cucumber.</p><p>I don't know the English slang for this, but in Portuguese it's something like "having to solve a big problem".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>